Mother Love
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: The staff at Holby City show their Maternal sides as they care for those who mean a lot to them.
1. Admit Defeat

**This will be a quite a long story the idea came to me from out of nowhere but this is a challenge haha.**

**A/N: Jac is not pregnant because as much as I like the fact she's pregnant it won't work in this story haha.**

**A/N: I've made Jac and Serena quite pally in this one my Girl Power thing ha, Serena's mother is in hospital recovering.**

**A/N: I like drama as you can tell ha :)**

"Morning," Johnny said to Jac and Mo.

Jac was holding a coffee and Mo was eating a breakfast muffin, "Morning," Jac said grumpily she wasn't much of a morning person, "Do you have to eat that heart attack in a bun?" Jac asked Mo and Mo shrugged and carried on eating, "Disgusting."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Johnny joked and Jac gave him her infamous glare.

"Ah Jac," Elliot walked over to her, "I need to be out for the day… a college wants me to do a presentation, so you're in charge."

"Okay," Jac smiled happily, "Have a nice time Professor."

"Great the nice Consultant has gone," Mo joked and Jac smiled sarcastically.

Jac's pager went off, "I'm needed on Keller," Jac said and she ran.

On Keller Serena was sat with her mother and unfortunately for her Edward.

"Edward do you remember, that time when Rena sent you to the shops at four in the morning?" Adrienne asked and Edward nodded whilst laughing, "Then demanded I made her cake."

"Yes how amusing," Serena was sat reading the newspaper.

"Then cried because it was the wrong type," Edward added and Adrienne laughed, "Oh yes I remember."

Serena mumbled something and then her pager went off, "I'm needed," Serena said, "I'll be back soon OK."

"Bye," Adrienne said and she waited until Serena was gone, "What's it like working with her again?"

Serena walked over to bed three, "Right what's going on?" Serena asked.

"I hear a murmur sound, shortness of breath I'm thinking Endocarditis but we need an ECG to be sure," Jac took the stethoscope plugs out of her ears and turned to the parents, "What happened?" she asked the parents crying.

"Temperature is thirty-eight degrees," Chantelle announced, "Is there any allergies we should know about?"

"Not that we know of he's always been healthy," the mother said and Chantelle smiled.

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes he's never been allergic to anything," the dad added.

"Explain to me when his symptoms started," Serena said.

"He… he was just playing," the mother said.

"Go on," Jac said impatiently.

"We thought he had eaten too many sweets," the mum carried on, "But then about an hour ago he was vomiting violently and was short of breath."

"Do you he's swallowed anything?" Serena asked.

"That's the hitch," Jac said, "They don't know."

Serena nodded, "Ok well let's get him for an Abdominal CT, full bloods, Us and Es, LFT's, FBC's now," Serena ordered.

"And also an ECG," Jac ordered.

"And a tox screen," Serena said and Jac looked confused.

"What's happening?" The mother asked.

"That is what we're going to find out," Serena answered, "Hopefully it's nothing serious."

"Oh god," the mother cried, "If I had only went on my instinct."

Jac walked away with Serena, "What do you think?" Serena asked Jac.

"Endocarditis I'm sure," Jac said, "But the abdominal pains and vomiting it doesn't add up," Jac noticed Serena wasn't next to her, "Serena?" Jac looked confused.

"We need to rule out every abdominal problem first but I have an inkling," Serena answered, "I don't know why."

"What's your inkling?" Jac asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't help but think he's swallowed batteries," Serena and Jac stopped her walking.

"Eleanor right?" Jac asked and Serena nodded, "Look we'll rule out everything first hopefully the abdo CT will shed some light."

"Ms Naylor we're ready for you to do the ECG," Chantelle said and Jac rolled her eyes and walked back over, "Okay Tyler Ms Naylor is going to have a look at your heart."

"You may find this gel cold," Jac said and once it was on his skin she placed the scanner on his chest, "And there it is," Jac noticed the heart murmur, "That's going to need to be treated straight away… how long is the CT scan going to be?" Jac asked Serena.

"They're fully booked," Serena said, "Completely."

"Great well this murmur needs treating," Jac sounded annoyed and impatient, "I can't do anything until the test results and the CT scan is done," Jac said.

"Can't you chase it up?" The dad asked.

"No we can't sorry," Jac said and the dad sat down, "As soon as the test results come back that's when we take action," Jac and Serena left the parents and Chantelle, "Are you standing by this battery instinct?"

"Yes," Serena answered and she walked back to her mother, but Jac needed to clear something up with her.

"Don't tell the parents about your instinct," Jac said and Serena turned around.

"I am aware of that thank you," Serena said rudely.

"Don't get attached to this patient," Jac stood with her hands on her hips.

"Who says I'm attached?" Serena done the same, Edward and Adrienne looked at each other.

"I've seen it happen before," Jac said, "Don't let your judgement get clouded."

"What are you on about?" Serena asked annoyed and she pulled Jac out of the ward.

"I saw the way you looked at him… I've seen this before if you're going to get attached and let your judgement get clouded I'll find Michael or Ric," Jac said.

"I don't get attached to patients," Serena said coldly to Jac.

"Fine do what you want but don't blame me when you can't open the patient up, and he dies."

"Don't you dare question my skills," Serena ordered.

"I just did," Jac said back, "I mean it Serena one sign of "Maternal Instincts," or whatever you doctors with kids feel I'll go to Hanssen."

"You wouldn't dare," Serena argued back.

"Oh trust me I would," Jac laughed, "You really think I wouldn't?"

"Fine," Serena snapped and she walked back to her mother, "Goodbye Ms Naylor."

Jac stormed off and Serena sat on the chair, "What was that about?" Adrienne asked.

"Doesn't matter," Serena answered.

After about an hour the CT Scan was done and Serena was waiting for the results, "Serena," Jac found her.

"Yes?" Serena asked angrily whilst turning the newspaper and refused to look at her.

"Oh Serena don't be so rude," Adrienne said, "I'm sorry about her."

"I may have been a bit… heavy earlier," Jac said and Serena kept on looking down, "I was wrong to question your abilities… I don't like it when people question mine."

Serena looked up, "Is that your attempt of a sorry?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's the best you're going to get," Jac said and she folded her arms, "So does that mean I'm ok?"

"I suppose," Serena put the paper down, "Is that the test results?" Serena asked and Jac nodded.

"I've looked through them," Jac signalled for them to talk in private, "It's not good…" she stood in a corner, "His ECG showed a heart murmur without treatment he could become ill very quickly."

Serena took the test results, "Yes you're right," Serena frowned, "Any luck on the scan results?"

"Still waiting," Jac leant against the wall, "I'm beginning to think you're right."

"I always am," Serena gave Jac back the test results, "Come back to me when you've got the results."

"Ok," Jac nodded and walked off and Serena walked back to her mother, Jac walked back to Darwin.

"Everything ok?" Adrienne asked.

"Just dandy," Serena sat down again and crossed one leg over the other, "How are you feeling?"

Chantelle came running in, "Ms Campbell we need you!" Serena got off her chair and ran Tyler was finding it hard to breathe and the machines were going off.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"He just started finding it hard to breathe," the dad said.

"He's dehydrated pass me a twenty-two G cannula please," Serena ordered Chantelle, "Okay Tyler I'm just going to put a drip in your neck," she gently pushed his neck aside, "Can you stay calm for me," Serena said as gently as she could, "Okay good boy."

"BPs returning," Chantelle said.

"Okay," Serena said, "I'll go chase up the test results," Serena walked over to the phone but Jac returned with the results, "Oh you got them."

Jac placed it up on the screen, "Not good," Jac said shaking her head, "He's swallowed two triple A batteries and they've ruptured the acid it's everywhere."

"And there's the Endocarditis," Serena pointed, "Poor thing, he needs to go to theatre," Serena said, "You're going to need to assist me," Serena said, "For any CT complications."

"Okay," Jac nodded but then the machines went off, "Crash team!" Jac shouted she placed the red pads on Tyler's chest and placed the defibrillator's on, "Charging two-hundred," Jac heard the defibrillator charge up, "Clear," she shocked Tyler, "Charge two-hundred again," Jac ordered and again she shocked him, the machines started to beep normal again, "Ok back in sinus rhythm," Jac sighed a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god," the mum said, "Have you got the results back?"

"Yes we have your son has ingested two triple A batteries and the acid has ruptured into his stomach, the vomiting and abdominal pains are from when they ruptured," Jac explained, "I also need to repair a damaged heart valve in your son's heart," Jac added.

"So you'll be doing two separate operations?" the mum asked.

Serena stepped forward, "Unfortunately due to the risk of your son's heart stopping during the abdominal operation, we need to do a double operation, Ms Naylor is a highly skilled Cardiothoracic surgeon as well as a General Surgeon," Serena said.

"What are the risks?" the mum asked.

"Every surgery has risks but if we do not operate your son will…" Serena couldn't say the word, "Your son will not make it."

The parents consented and kissed their son goodbye, "Okay lets go," Jac said to Serena.

When they reached theatre Edward was there, "Patient is under," Edward said.

"Serena sure you're ok to do this?" Jac asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Serena asked.

"I'm sticking to my word," Jac pointed at her, "Any sign of "mummyness" you're out."

Serena frowned at her, "Don't worry… I won't start panicking if that's what you mean."

"Did you all catch that?" Jac asked everyone.

"Yes," they all replied.

"And if I see you're finding it too much I'm calling Mr Griffin," Jac said and Serena folded her arms.

"We're wasting time," Serena said and Jac and Serena got ready.

"Okay," Jac took the scalpel and made an incision in the small boy's chest.

After two hours Jac finished repairing the valve and stitched Tyler up, "Can I start?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Jac replied.

After three hours of taking away battery acid and removing the two offending batteries surgery was over. Tyler was taken to recovery, "And that is exactly why children should not be left alone," Serena said after three hours of hiding her anger.

"Serena calm," Jac said, "He's fine."

"For now," Serena took off her theatre gown and gloves and threw them in the bin then removed her surgical cap and Jac and Serena made their way back to Keller, "Mr and Mrs Jacobs the operation went well the battery acid and batteries have been removed. We won't be able to tell what damage there is until we do another scan."

"I repaired the damaged valve he will need to come back in three months time for a check up," Jac explained, "I've left Mo and Johnny on Darwin," Jac suddenly remembered, "I need to go."

"Jac," Serena span around, "Hello?"

Jac forgot her stethoscope and ran back, "I just need to see if there's any emergenices," Jac ran to the lift. When she appeared on Darwin it was running smoothly, "Where have you been?" Johnny asked, "You've been gone for four hours."

"Serena and myself we had to perform emergency surgery," Jac explained, "I need to get back down I'll see you later."

"Brilliant," Johnny said sarcastically, "What are we supposed to do?" Johnny asked Mo.

"Hope this place keeps running like clockwork," Mo answered.

Back down on Keller

"Tyler should be awake soon," Serena opened his notes, "I suggest you wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tyler's mum held his small hand, "Oh you silly boy."

Serena walked away and left the family to it before rejoining her mother, "And where have you been?" Adrienne asked.

"Theatre," Serena answered, "It was an emergency."

Jac knocked on the glass wall, "Sorry… I just thought you might like this," Jac handed Serena a coffee, "Good work."

"Thank you," Serena said happily, "Now you'll have all my attention now mum."

"Oh how lucky am I?" Adrienne said jokingly.

Ric was at Keller's nurses station desk when two girls came bursting through, one was supporting the other.

"Please tell me you're just here to see your gran?" Ric said to Eleanor, "Eleanor?"

Gabby caught as Eleanor went weak again and then was back to normal, "Her pulse it's been going from really fast to slow in a matter of seconds," Gabby explained.

"Right let's get her to a bed Chantelle page Ms Naylor and Serena," Ric ordered and he immediately hooked Eleanor up to machines, "She's Tachycardic… wait now she's Bradycardic" Ric observed the machines she was going from Tachycardic to Bradcardic in a matter of seconds.

Serena's pager went off, "Oh god," Serena stood up and Jac's went off, "Please tell me it's a different case."

"I'm afraid not," Jac was pulled off the seat as Serena grabbed her wrist and they ran over, "How long has she been Tach- wait now she's Bradycardic what's going on?" Jac asked Ric.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Ric said, "I've ordered an ECG… I need to ask," Ric turned to Gabby, "Has she taken anything that could increase your heart rate?" As Ric asked that Serena turned to Gabby.

"I err…" Gabby couldn't get it out, "Amphetamine…. Speed," Gabby spat out and Serena laughed a give me strength type of laugh.

"How many?" Serena asked.

"One… but then when she was coming down she wanted another… so she took another and that's when her pulse went weird," Gabby explained then Serena squeezed her eyes together with a finger and thumb.

"Where did she get them from?" Serena asked.

"There was a student selling them…" Gabby was nearly crying, "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

"Serena," Ric said as she noticed her staring into space, "Serena!"

"Yes," Serena jumped, "Sorry what?"

"You're in the way," Ric pushed her aside gently and Serena looked terrified, "Listen… we're treat her as if she was my own."

"She's palpitating," Jac announced and she noticed Eleanor squeezing her hands, immediately she checked her abdomen.

"Ouch!" Eleanor shouted the machines started beeping.

"Crash team!" Jac shouted.

Ric took Serena out, "Listen to me," Ric said to Serena, "Try and keep calm."

As Ric said that Serena rolled her eyes, "Stay calm… you want me to stay calm? My daughter right now is Tachycardic one minute and Bradycardic the other now she's crashed… I'm sorry if I don't stay exactly calm," Serena paced.

"Serena," Ric said to her, "You need to listen to me," Ric directed her to a seat, "Like we always do we're going to do our best."

"It's nineteen-ninety-nine all over again expect my daughter is dying because of drugs and not batteries," Serena choked on the word "batteries and looked down, Ric saw her eyes becoming glassy.

Ric looked at her was she about to break? "Serena," Ric looked at her.

"She's back in sinus rhythm," Serena heard Jac say and Serena walked back in, "Her heart is being put under a lot of pressure."

"What do you suggest?" Serena asked.

"Her heart rate is very abnormal we need to keep it at a normal rate until the Amphetamine has worn off," Jac explained.

"What do you suggest?" Serena asked the young Cardiothoracic surgeon.

"Cardioversion," Jac answered, "We need to restore her heart rate back to normal."

"But she still has the Amphetamine in her system," Serena looked at the tox screen results, "If you attempt a Cardioversion the Amphetamine will just bring back the Arrhythmia."

"Serena your daughter has Arterial Fibrillation you know the risks of leaving it," Jac said she was losing her patience.

Serena slammed the folder on the table, "Don't you think I know that!"

"Then let me do it," Jac said angrily back.

"The Amphetamine will just bring it back," Serena argued, "We need to wait until it's worn off."

"Fine let her die," Jac stormed off but stopped in her tracks as she realised what she said, "Ah shit."

"You OK?" Michael asked Jac, "What are you doing down here?"

"Can't stop," Jac ran back, "Serena."

"Save it!" Serena held her hand up, "We're going with your plan."

"But?" Jac looked confused.

"I'm losing my Medical Judgement," Serena admitted, "So I'm trusting your judgement," Serena looked at Jac, "I'm trusting you."

"OK," Jac put her hands up, "I'd like to do Cardioversion."

Serena leant on the table, "OK," Serena nodded, "You are the CT Surgeon."

"Don't you think you should let Edward know?" Jac asked quietly.

"He can wait," Serena walked towards her daughter, "If it's not my mother, it's my daughter, if it's not my daughter, it's my mother."

Jac walked over to Serena, "She's on an IV Drip to help her come down… when she does she might be a bit."

"Aggressive, radical mood swings, paranoia, depression yes Jac, I know," Serena folded her arms, "I'm not stupid."

"I never said your were," Jac argued, "I'm just telling you."

"Stuff that I already know," Serena argued back, "I don't need your version of what could happen thanks… oh shit."

"What?" Jac asked.

"She's going to need to be anesthetized," Serena had forgot about that.

"He needs to know," Jac emphasised, "He wouldn't be able to anesthetized anyway… it's unethical."

"And if we wait for another Anaesthetist it could get worse," Serena pointed out, "So what other choice do we have?"

"Serena's right," Ric said, "If we don't act now."

"Urmm hello Cardiothoracic surgeon standing right here," Jac pointed to herself, "I do know this."

Ric looked up, "So we let Edward Anesthetize," Ric said.

"I can tell him," Jac put the notes on the table.

"Perhaps it's best Serena tells him," Ric said.

"No Jac's right," Serena sighed, "She is the Cardiothoracic Surgeon she understands more about Hearts than me."

"I'll go find him now," Jac left Serena and Ric.

Jac made her way to the bed that Serena's mother was at, "Ah has she gone back to theatre?" Adrienne asked.

"No," Jac folded her arms, "I actually don't know how to explain this," Jac had to rattle her brain, "Your daughter," Jac turned to Edward, "She's got Arterial Fibrillation."

"Oh my," Adrienne said worryingly.

"What?" Edward jumped up, "How?"

Jac looked down and then looked up, "She's taken Amphetamines one of her friends brought her in."

Edward took his glasses of, "But how?"

"I've come to ask you to Anesthetize Eleanor I need to do a Cardioversion to restore her heart rhythm," Jac explained, "And we don't have an Anaesthetist near enough to call."

Edward tilted his head back, "OK," Edward walked out, "Where is she?... Adrienne we'll let you know," Edward followed Jac.

"Jac she needs to go now," Ric was monitoring her heart rate, "If we don't-"

"Yes I know," Jac said angrily, "Just let me do my job."

Edward looked Serena, "Sure you want me to do this?"

"Edward please I'm losing my judgement," Serena answered, "So just do it."

He canulated his daughter and put the General Anaesthetic into her, "Right Ellie can you count backwards from ten?"

"Ten…. Nine… eight…" She then was under.

"Okay she's under," Edward said.

"Good," Jac said, "I'm going to need space," she ushered Edward away, "I know what I'm doing."

"Of course," Edward stepped back.

After about ten minutes the Cardioversion was complete, her heart rate was returning back to normal, "OK heart rate is back to normal," Jac took the pads off Eleanor's chest, "It's done."

"Nice work," Serena nodded.

Jac smiled lightly, "Do I need to ask where you would like her to be?"

"Does that need answering?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get hold of Elliot because I'm needed here," Jac said and she went to tell them about the affects of Anaesthetic but then remembered they knew, "I'll be back soon."

Serena walked over to Eleanor, "Are you going to tell how this happened?" Edward asked and Serena looked down, "Amphetamines!"

"I didn't know," Serena said quietly back, "Gabby bought her in and she just well collapsed apparently."

"I'm not on about that why is she doing drugs like that?" Edward was confused.

"I don't know Edward!" Serena snapped, "I really don't."

Jac walked over to the Darwin phone, "Hello Elliot? I need a favour."

Chantelle walked into where Eleanor was, "Ms Naylor has managed to get hold of Mr Hope, so she'll be down soon. We can move her to be by your mother if you want?" Chantelle asked Serena, "That way you don't have to jump between beds."

"Yes thank you Chantelle," Serena said and Chantelle smiled.

"Okay we'll move her soon," Chantelle walked away.

Jac walked into Pulses, "Two coffees please," Jac ordered and she waited, after about two minutes she paid for the coffees and made her way back down to Keller.

"Here we go," Chantelle said happily, "That way you don't need to jump."

"How is she?" Adrienne asked.

"According to Jac her heart rhythm is back to normal," Serena explained, "So it's waiting for the Anaesthetic to wear off."

"What was she thinking?" Adrienne shook her head, "And after you explained the risks and everything."

Serena leant forward and sighed, "Yes well… she's a teenager."

"Well when she's awake and the effects of the Anaesthetic have worn off, I'm having a word," Adrienne said, "No way is she getting into drugs."

"She's not into drugs," Serena argued defensively, "She's a teenager who has done what teenagers do."

"And nearly died because of it," Edward pointed out, "Serena… you can't expect this as teenage stuff."

Jac knocked, "I thought you might want this," she handed the coffee to Serena, "Been a long morning."

"Could say that," Serena took the cup.

Jac smiled lightly, "You look tired," Jac pointed out.

"I spent four hours in theatre and come out to find my daughter in a state…I apologize if I look tired," Serena said grumpily.

"I meant you should take yourself off shift," Jac said and she sipped the coffee, "Being tired and on shift doesn't work."

"I've worked many shifts tired thank you," Serena didn't look at Jac she just looked down.

"Rena this doctor is right," Adrienne said, "You've got to be there for Ellie."

Serena knew her mother was right, "Okay I will," Serena turned her pager off.

"Good girl," Adrienne said gently, "You can be super mum at home and super doctor at work but you can't be both."

"I can try," Serena said and Adrienne laughed.

"You know as well as I do that you're completely different at work and at home," Adrienne said, "At home you're more relaxed and less on edge."

"Unless Ellie and I argue," Serena said, "We've been doing a lot of that."

"It's her age," Adrienne said, "We had arguments… many."

"I never turned to drugs though," Serena looked down she wasn't going to cry – not in front of anyone.

"Rena," Adrienne said up slightly and took her hand, "She's a sensible girl…" she signalled for Jac to leave for a bit and also Edward.

"I need to check if Maconie and Effanga haven't burnt down Darwin," Jac walked out.

"And I need to check my emails," Edward left too.

"Now," Adrienne sat forward gently, "I think you and I need a chat."

"A chat?" Serena frowned, "And what chat would that be?"

Adrienne took her hand, "How about a chat about Eleanor?"

Serena took her hand away and sat back, "No it's fine."

"Serena," Adrienne scolded, "It's your turn to listen to me and you will be quiet."

Serena couldn't disobey her mother, well she could but it was somewhat disrespectful, "OK I'm listening."

"For how long?" Adrienne joked, "Okay what is going between you and Ellie?"

"We're fine," Serena said stubbornly, "Nothing to worry about."

"Serena," Adrienne frowned, "What's going on?"

Serena sat for about ten minutes telling her mother how herself and Eleanor had been arguing more, Eleanor had been coming home at ridiculous times, how they argued about her shifts and how she was never there, and when she was she was stuck at the table doing paperwork, then how one day they get along and the next they're arguing again. Then finally after all that Serena took a deep breath.

"It sounds like you've got yourself in a pickle," Adrienne nodded knowingly, "Her whole life she's had to work around you," Adrienne grabbed her hand, "She's had to move when you've had to move, she's had to be unsettled many times..." she saw Serena's eyes become glassy, "But that does not let her off the hook… she needs to learn and if having to have her heart electrocuted hasn't scared her… she'll spend a week with granny and not the granny she knows," Adrienne said and Serena smiled lightly, "She's your daughter I know," Adrienne placed her other hand on top, "But sometimes you need to surrender to defeat."

"I'm not defeated," Serena said in a defensive tone.

"You're daughter my granddaughter has just been admitted to hospital. I think you've been defeated," Adrienne said truthfully, "You know I'm right."

"Then what do I do mum?" Serena asked her face has softened a little, "I should know but I don't."

"When she's awake and the anaesthetic has worn off we'll have a talk," Adrienne said kindly, "Okay."

Serena sat forward and kissed her mums hand, "I don't know how I would have done it without you."

Adrienne signalled for Serena to move closer, "Neither do I but I know you would have done it somehow… you never give up," Serena smiled at those words and felt tears spill, she quickly wiped them away, "You don't need to hide them from me."

"Love you," Serena said and Adrienne smiled, "I take you for granted," Serena sat back, "I really do."

They heard coughing and Eleanor sat forward, Serena ran over with a kidney dish. Eleanor vomited and coughed, "You're awake," Chantelle walked in happily but suddenly things changed.

"You!" Eleanor said to her mother angrily.

"Eleanor?!" Serena quickly notice the reaction.

"GO AWAY!" Eleanor shouted and she began to become violent, her hand nearly collided with Chantelle's face the side effects of Anaesthesia and coming down from the drugs had turned her violent, Serena quickly grabbed her daughter's wrists and pinned her down, "Go… away!" Eleanor said angrily she was shaking.

"Mr Griffin!" Chantelle called from the curtains, "Help!"

Ric ran with Edward and Jac in tow, "What happened?" Ric quickly pulled Serena away and restrained Eleanor, "Side effects of Amphetamine and Anaesthesia," Ric said to Edward and Jac, "Let's sedate her and Chantelle get Serena out."

"No," Serena stubbornly said, "Get off," snatched away Chantelle's hand.

"Serena go!" Ric ordered and Edward went up to her and guided her out, Ric was still restraining Eleanor. Chantelle administrated the sedative and soon Eleanor started to relax her breathing slowed down, "OK well done," Ric said to Chantelle.

Edward was sat next to Serena, "Serena," Ric drew the curtains, "We've sedated her."

"I know," Serena said, "Look I need to… get a drink."

"Oh no you don't," Jac stopped her and Serena glared, "You sit down I'll get you another coffee."

Jac came back to find Serena sat in the middle between her mum and daughter's sick beds, "Thanks," Serena took the coffee, "Think I'll need this intravenously."

Jac laughed and pulled up another chair, "Well looks like we'll be keeping her in."

"Yes well," Serena put the cup on lap and held it, "You're the consultant."

"You done the right thing taking yourself off duty," Jac said and Serena sighed, "It's the right thing."

"Rena," Adrienne said and Serena turned her head, "Listen to your colleague."

"I need to… I need to go to my office quickly," Serena stood up and made her way to her office, leaving Jac and Adrienne.

"She won't admit to defeat," Adrienne said, "Always been her problem."

Jac smiled not sure what to say, "Mrs McKinnie," Chantelle said politely, "I am sorry for the disturbance earlier."

"Don't worry you're an angel," Adrienne said to Chantelle, "Besides," then she looked over to Eleanor, "It's not you who should be apologizing… it's my granddaughter."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you're ok," Chantelle said politely, "If you need anything just buzz."

Ten minutes later Serena returned, "Just wanted to get my iPad… how's Eleanor?" she asked Jac.

"Obviously dead to the world," Jac said and Serena looked over her breathing sounded like she was sleeping and she looked like she was in a permanent day dream.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Adrienne suggested, "Well you've been up since god knows, four hours in theatre and now this… if you want to be there for Ellie you need to recharge."

Serena turned around, "It's fine," Serena said, "I don't need a rest."

"See?" Adrienne said to Jac and Jac again didn't know what to say, "Serena admit defeat."

"Never," Serena said to her mum and she sat in the chair by her mum's bed and leant forward and took her hand.

Adrienne rolled her eyes how stubborn could someone be? Serena felt her eyes fall heavy… nope she must not fall asleep, they went heavy again and she tried to keep them open, then she felt the world going dark around her and she was asleep head resting on her mum's sick bed.

"So much for never," Jac stood up and laughed, "Well let's hope you don't need the toilet," Jac said to Adrienne, "I'll come back in a bit… any change with Eleanor," Jac turned on Serena's pager, "Click this button."

"Okay," Adrienne whispered and Jac left the room, Adrienne didn't have the heart to move her hand away so she kept it there.


	2. Truth Hurts

Adrienne was sat in the position for about a hour, "Se-" Edward was cut off.

"Shh!" Adrienne said she had one finger to her lip.

"How long she been out for?" Edward looked humoured, "Never one to sleep at work."

"About an hour and my hand has gone numb," Adrienne said, "But I haven't had the heart to move it."

"Always a sweetheart," Edward said and he sat down, "Just move it… it's been a hell of a noisy and that hasn't woken her."

Adrienne slowly moved her hand away, "Edward."

"Yes?" he sat forward.

"I just want to say," Adrienne started, "I'm glad the pair of you are getting on better, but please… please don't try anything."

"She's made it perfectly clear," Edward put his hands up, "Nothing will happen ok," he nodded to Adrienne, "I'm here for a bit then I'm gone."

"What about Eleanor?" Adrienne frowned, "She's probably confused."

Edward looked over to his daughter, "Do you think that's why she?"

"Might have contributed," Adrienne scolded, "Just don't mess with her head… Serena's spent years trying to raise her, and she's done a good job just don't mess it up."

"If anything I'd like us to be friends," Edward said and he looked at Serena, "Sometimes I wonder we should have just stayed friends instead of getting married," Edward thought.

"If you hadn't you wouldn't have given me an amazing granddaughter," Adrienne reminded, "As much as I see Serena in her she's got your let's say charm."

Edward laughed, "She's certainly got her mum's temper… she does that eyebrow thing it's uncanny."

"I know I've seen it," Adrienne said, "When they do it together… it's worse."

Edward heard Eleanor beginning to come round from the sedation, he walked over gently, "Ellie?" he said to her calmly.

"What?" Eleanor sat up, "Dad? Why am I here?" Eleanor noticed she was hooked up to machines, "What's happened?"

"Lay down," Edward pushed her shoulder gently, "Eleanor we need to talk."

"About?" Eleanor raised her eyebrow, "Dad?"

"The red head said to page her," Adrienne handed Edward the pager.

Edward paged Jac and turned back to Eleanor, "Why were you on Amphetamines?" he saw the confused look on her face, "Speed?"

"Ah you've finished your tantrum," Jac walked over to Eleanor and she listened to her heart, "Her heart rate is fine," Jac said to Adrienne and Edward, "Still I want her kept in overnight."

"What happened?" Eleanor couldn't remember anything.

"You were extremely high on Amphetamine you caused your heart to go into Arterial Fibrillation do you know what that is?" Jac raised an eyebrow and Eleanor shook her head, "It means your heart rate was abnormal one minute you were Tachycardic next you were Bradycardic if your friend hadn't brought you in… you were at risk of a stroke," Jac never sugar coated anything, "You also went into Cardiac Arrest that is where your heart stopped beating completely."

"What?" Eleanor was confused.

"Basically you nearly died," Jac said bluntly, "And you should be thankful you're as well as you are… you've caused your mother hell," Jac put her notes away and walked out.

"Not a sugar coater?" Edward asked.

"What's the point? She needed to be told and because Serena is a colleague I know she never sugar coats anything," Jac looked at Eleanor with disappointment and walked away.

"I'm confused," Eleanor said, "How?"

"She's right, Adrienne said to Eleanor, "You have caused your mother absolute torture… I'm very disappointed in you Eleanor, Adrienne looked away.

"Dad?" Eleanor looked at her dad.

"I'm the same as your gran," Edward said and Eleanor looked down.

"Don't turn on the water works," Adrienne said angrily, "You could have died Eleanor."

"Granny I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it," Adrienne said, "You need to realise what you've done… you know the facts what processed you?"

"I don't know," Eleanor replied, "I don't."

"Well I hope you understand how much danger you put yourself in," Edward scolded and Eleanor still looked shocked, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember something I was buzzing," Eleanor answered, "I felt like I was on top of the world," Edward got out his torch and looked at her pupils.

"Looks like the amphetamine has worn off," Edward put the torch away, "If you've been given the facts… then you need to take them seriously Eleanor," Edward wasn't his usual chirpy self he was actually quite serious, "I mean it."

"I do take them seriously," Eleanor argued.

"Oh so that's why you're here," Edward circled the bed, "Hooked up to machines and have been given electric shocks to your heart?"

"I got a bit convinced," Eleanor admitted, "I felt so alive."

"And you came down and took another?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor replied, "Mum's going to kill me."

"She has every right," Adrienne said, "Eleanor I always say how proud I am of you."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor sat forward, "I'm sorry," she looked at her Gran and dad, "I am."

Edward nodded, "I hope you understand what happened."

"I think I do," Eleanor said, "But I know that I don't want become ill again… why was I sedated?"

"You become very violent," Edward explained, "Side effects from Anaesthesia and your come down."

"This won't drive you away will it?" Eleanor asked and Edward looked confused.

"If anything it's going to make want to stay," Edward said and Eleanor looked down, "Listen to me when I say stay away from drugs… their not good for you, they can cause severe implications, you may think it's the best thing in the world right now Eleanor… but it's not."

"I know all this," Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"You obviously didn't take it in," Adrienne said, "How about we get a chemist down here? Let him or tell you what you put inside your body."

"It was a one off," Eleanor said angrily, "It's not like I'm addicted!"

"And if you carry on you could become addicted," Adrienne said, "You don't need drugs."

"We can always get Psych down here to tell you what it does your mind too," Edward folded his arms, "I'm sure Sharon's free."

"I don't need a Psych inspection," Eleanor said.

"Eleanor we just want you to understand," Edward took her hands, "That drugs aren't a way to go."

Eleanor began to shake, "I… I'm scared."

"Good," Jac walked in arms folded, "I think being told you nearly died is scary enough."

"Why are you being so horrible?" Eleanor asked Jac.

"I'm being honest," Jac answered, "I don't sugar coat anything… there's no point."

"Truth hurts," Eleanor said.

"Well put it this way just be thankful you're alive," Jac said seriously and she checked her pulse, "I see many people come in with your condition and die… you do realise you will need regular checkups."

"What?" Eleanor asked confused.

"Your heart has been damaged," Jac said and she took her hand off her pulse area, "I will need to make sure that the Cardioversion doesn't fail."

"Fail?" Eleanor had tears in her eyes.

"If it does you'll need a pacemaker fitted," Jac said, "And even that might not work you could be looking at high blood pressure putting strain on your heart meaning you could get a serious heart attack and die or you could get heart failure and even then the waiting list, it's not only the heart it can damage kidneys worse comes to worse you could develop kidney failure meaning long term dialysis without a donor, you could also look at paranoia, anxiety, depression, damage to heart muscles, poor memory and concentration skills, chronic sleep problems and chronic means long term so that means you could suffer from insomnia, increased risk of infections oh dear not looking good," Jac wasn't enjoying this but if she was to get her colleague's daughter to see the danger she had to do this, "You could also be looking at weight lost and also an increased risk of a stroke, you're eighteen Eleanor do you want this to happen?" Jac folded her arms and Eleanor looked scared, "You need to wake up and smell the roses I've just listed what could happen with Amphetamines don't make me list the implications from other illegal drugs," Jac looked serious, "And I may be only a CT/GS Surgeon Consultant but you've heard this off a medical professional who's seen hearts suffer from drug abuse."

"I'm not abusing," Eleanor was crying, "I'm not."

"Well sadly you have," Jac said, "You took a Class A Drug Eleanor you have abused."

"Stop it," Eleanor pleaded.

"Not until I know you've got it into your teenage head that taking drugs is not the way to go," Jac said seriously, "I can keep listing problems trust me I know a lot," Jac said and Eleanor looked down.

"I understand," Eleanor said, "I… I," she broke down.

Jac knelt down, "I haven't done that to be horrible, I've done it because you need to know these things and the fact you already know the facts it's worrying."

"I just wanted to try," Eleanor admitted, "To know what it felt like all my other friends have."

"If you're falling into peer pressure I think you need to change groups," Jac said truthfully, "Don't fall into drugs."

"I know about the risks," Eleanor watched as tears fell onto the bedding, "I didn't want to become ill."

"And sadly you have," Edward said, "Jac's right all those risks she stated are completely correct," Edward nodded, "You need to listen to us not to your friends… they think it's the best thing in the world but it's not."

"I know," Eleanor breathed in, "Is mum OK?" she asked her gran.

"Actually is she still alive?" Edward joked, "She hasn't been that dead to the world well I dunno."

Jac walked over, "She's still breathing," Jac mouthed.

"Good," Adrienne said, "Thank you," Adrienne said to Jac, "I think hearing it from you might have opened her eyes."

"I've been trained to help," Jac shrugged, "So I help."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, "It urmm let's say opened my eyes."

"Good," Jac said from the ward wall then her pager went off, "Maconie if you've destroyed me ward," Jac ran off.

"Well she certainly doesn't sugar coat," Adrienne said, "I've never seen someone so honest… makes me wonder if that's why they get on so well," Adrienne pointed to Serena.

"They're the only two female consultants," Edward laughed, "Thats why."

"Oh dear," Adrienne said, "Last thing I wanted was for you to be stuck here too," Adrienne said to Eleanor.

"Gabby isn't a bad influence," Eleanor said, "She wanted me to not take them… I ignored her."

"Well I just hope you've learnt your lesson," Edward said and Eleanor looked at him, "I can't lose you," he then hugged her tight, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Do you think mum will be mad at me?" Eleanor asked, "I can see why she will be."

"She'll be worried mad," Adrienne said, "More like the mad where she fears for your safety."

Eleanor nodded, "I never meant to hurt you all."

"I know," Edward said, "But you nearly died… that hurts."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor cried, "I know I keep saying it… but I am."

Serena suddenly woke up, she heard muffled voices until her head sorted itself out, "Why didn't you wake me?" Serena asked, "Eleanor," Serena got off the chair and rushed over, "When did she wake up?"

"About half an hour ago," Edward answered, "I wanted to talk to her that's why I didn't wake you."

"And because you looked so peaceful," Adrienne said, "Don't worry your red head friend gave Eleanor a proper lecture."

"Did she know?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"She listed the implications of drug taking," Eleanor said, "And well scared the hell out of me."

"Well… I'm glad," Serena said, "I owe her."

Chantelle walked in, "Hello," she said to Adrienne and Eleanor, "Hope you're feeling better."

"I am thanks," Eleanor said to the kind nurse, "I recognise you."

"Oh you would I was with you and your friend," Chantelle said and Eleanor nodded.

Jac was back up on Darwin, "Maconie?" Jac called Johnny.

"Yes my little ray of sunshine?" Johnny asked and Jac smiled sarcastically.

"There's a reason you paged?" Jac asked.

"Yes I must warn you… there's going to be thunder tonight," Johnny looked concerned, "I just wondered if you would like to be up here?"

Jac felt patronised, "I'm not a child Johnny," Jac placed her hands on her hips, "So no I don't need to be up here during the storm," Jac turned on her heels and walked away secretly dreading when the storm was due to arrive.

Serena was sat by her daughter, "So have you learnt your lesson?" Serena asked.

"Defiantly," Eleanor replied, "I'm sorry," Eleanor looked up at her mother, Serena was looking at her.

"Yes well like your father you're very good at saying it, and not meaning it," Serena looked at her daughter's file, "So do you mean it?" Serena placed one hand on her hip.

"Yes," Eleanor said and Serena looked down, "Mum I'm sorry."

"Ellie do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" Serena asked worried.

"Yes," Eleanor argued, "I do know the danger."

"Well you're grounded for a month," Serena looked down again.

"Oh yeah and that's going to help," Eleanor sat back and folded her arms.

"And what do you mean by that?" Serena asked her daughter.

"We never talk you just ground me," Eleanor argued, "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I am aware of that," Serena said and Edward and Adrienne exchanged looks – they knew how this was going to end, "So you want me to lecture you again? Tell you everything just so you can ignore it and do it again?"

"NO!" Eleanor shouted.

"Don't shout on my ward," Serena ordered but she had a raised voice too.

"One rule for you another for me," Eleanor whispered.

"Excuse me!" Serena walked over eyes filled with anger.

"You said don't shout bet you shouted," Eleanor pointed out.

"It's my ward I do what I want," Serena said in an angered whisper.

"And I'm just a patient that means nothing to you… figures," Eleanor said and Serena had to hold her tongue.

"How can you say that?!" Serena demanded to know.

"Every single patient to you is just a ticket to another promotion," Eleanor answered back, "You couldn't care less if they lived or died as long as you have your funding for whatever."

"Eleanor," Adrienne and Edward said together.

"I'm just stating the truth," Eleanor looked at her mum she raised an eyebrow, Serena done the same Adrienne was right it is scary when they do it together, "All mum cares about is another contract and-"

"Eleanor!" Adrienne raised her voice, "I will not have you talk to your mother like that, apologize now."

"Why should I?" Eleanor argued, "It's not my fault mum constantly has PMS!"

Serena had to leave before she said something she really regretted, "Serena?" Ric noticed her looking frustrated, "What's happened?"

"Do you think I only care about the money?" Serena asked out of anger, "Answer me Ric!"

"What's happened?" Ric asked as calm as he could Serena laughed the laugh she usually does when she's frustrated and walked away, "Serena?" he decided to investigate though when he heard their office door slam and a desk move he went to Edward.

"That was out of order," Edward said to his daughter, "You mother cares very much about patients."

"May I interrupt?" Ric asked.

"Go ahead," Edward said.

"What just happened?" Ric asked.

"It got a bit heated," Edward answered, "Eleanor and Serena both sort of lost it with each other."

"Then I must tell you she probably just took the office off the hinges and I hear a desk moving," Ric explained.

"True Serena style," Adrienne said, "Used to do it as a child… barricaded herself in her room until she felt like she needed to come out."

"Anything we should worry about?" Ric asked.

Jac walked in, "Whoever slammed a door it could be heard from leaving Darwin."

"It's nothing to worry about she'll just have a strop and come back out," Adrienne said reassuringly, "And that does not put you off the hook."

After calming down Eleanor felt bad, "I need to go say sorry," Eleanor went to get out of bed but Ric pushed her down.

"That's not possible right now I'm afraid," Ric said, "You're hooked up to machines and you need to be monitored.

"Joy," Eleanor laid back down, "Well I'm defiantly in her bad books."

"I wouldn't be too harsh on your mother right now," Ric said, "I understand it's normal for mother and daughter to argue and Serena is no saint but given you nearly died today it's safe to say she doesn't need an argument."

"I couldn't agree more," Jac said.

"I know," Eleanor said and she leant her head on the pillow, "We just argue."

"Like I said give her a while and she'll come out," Adrienne said, "I know her too well."

Michael had heard the slamming on Keller and ran, "What was that noise?" Michael asked Jac.

"Serena," they all said.

"Really it sounded more like an explosive had gone off," Michael rubbed his head.

"One did," Edward joked, "Nothing to worry about."

Michael nodded, "Well is she ok?" Michael expected them to say.

"The fact she's barricaded herself in our office… doesn't indicate ok," Ric said.

"So why aren't you trying to get her out?" Michael asked.

"Because it's Serena," Jac said, "It's like trying to get blood out of a stone."

"Got something in common then," Michael joked and Jac mocked glared, "Well if she's broke the door she can pay for it."

After Michael left there was an awkward silence between Adrienne, Eleanor and Edward, Jac leant against the wall hoping for some kind of speech to happen. It was another half an hour before someone said something.

"Do you think she'll hate me forever?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Adrienne replied, "You two have the same personality and you both like to be right."

Eleanor laughed slightly, "It was out of anger."

"I know," Adrienne sympathised, "Bet if you said what you said to your mum to… Jac right?" Jac nodded, "You wouldn't get away with it."

"Why did you say?" Jac asked now curious.

"I said that she doesn't care about patients," Eleanor answered.

"You really are doing well aren't you?" Jac said sarcastically.

"I feel bad OK," Eleanor looked at Jac and Jac nodded and walked out, "She's like mum's little pet."

"No they're just similar," Edward corrected, "It's something to do with Girl Power."

Jac wasn't concerned about Serena it wasn't like she was liable to come to any harm because her daughter upset her, but she couldn't help but feel like she needed a friend. Jac noticed the desk wasn't barricaded anymore so she knocked and entered.

Serena was sat at her desk taping away on her iPad probably some fancy new app, "I heard you had a run in with your daughter," Jac leant on the desk.

"Could say that," Serena locked the iPad and looked at Jac, "Any reason you're here?"

"Not really," Jac shook head, "I just thought you might need a friend."

"I don't have friend I have colleagues," Serena corrected, "Anyway haven't you got some consulting you should be doing?"

"Haven't you?" Jac lifted her left eyebrow.

"Very funny," Serena replied, "I'm off shift remember?"

"Good job you did you looked so peaceful," Jac said and Serena sighed, "You caused quite a stir had Michael thinking an explosive had gone off."

"I didn't intend to slam the door that hard," Serena said truthfully, "I just needed to let my frustration out."

"I could hear from leaving Darwin," Jac laughed, "Coffee?" she smiled.

"And there's you lecturing my daughter about Amphetamines you're here chucking coffee down your neck," Serena turned on her chair.

"I'll pay," Jac said and Serena gave in.

"Fine," Serena stood up and the two consultants walked into Pulses, "Two lattes please," Serena ordered and Jac paid then they waited for their coffee's and they sat at a table near the window.

"So when are you going to talk to Eleanor?" Jac asked curiously.

"As soon as I'm done with this," Serena answered, "Why?"

"Because I think she is genuinely sorry," Jac answered, "She had that sorry look."

"I call it the Edward look," Serena said, "Puppy eyes."

"Oh dear," Jac said, "He really has got you uncomfortable."

Serena finished her latte and threw the cup in the bin, "I'll head back up now."

"Bye," Jac waved her hand.

Serena took a deep breath for some reason she was nervous, "Just remember Ellie she cares about you very much."

Serena walked in, "Hello," Serena said, "Me and you need a chat don't we?" Serena looked at Eleanor.

"I'll go out," Edward said but Eleanor stopped him.

"Stay," Eleanor said and Edward sat back down, Serena sat on the chair near Eleanor, "Mum I'm sorry… and I mean it I didn't mean what I said and, and I'm sorry that's all I can say… I know I've done wrong I just don't know what else to say," Eleanor looked at her mum desperate for her to say something.

"You've said your peace," Serena said, "I still stand by the months grounding though."

"Fine," Eleanor said and she felt a tear slide out of her eye left eye it quickly went from warm to cold and then dripped onto the pillow, "I really am sorry," then she felt two others slide out.

"I know," Serena said and she wiped one away with her thumb, "But it doesn't change what happened."

"I know I wish I never did the drugs," Eleanor fiddled with her thumbs, "Jac didn't sugar coat anything she was straight to the point and it scared me."

"Well maybe that's what you needed," Serena said, "Sometimes hearing it from someone else is better."

Eleanor closed her eyes and thought, "She said my heart will need checking up on."

"It's not my field but I think because of the Arterial Fibrillation it will need monitoring oh Ellie," Serena sighed heavily.

"So basically a few hours ago I was fine, then I was ill and now I need to have my checked every few months… great," Eleanor sounded annoyed, "Why did I do them in the first place."

"That's something I don't know," Serena said, "Only you can answer that."

"I've basically sentenced myself to heart problems for the rest of my life," Eleanor cried again, "Great Eleanor… just great."

Adrienne and Serena exchanged glances, "Listen," Serena took her hand, "It might not even have to be all the time. AF can clear up on it's own," Serena said, "But it's just to be on the safe side."

"Stop shortening the words it gets confusing," Eleanor said, "Just because you understand U and Es and whatever."

Edward laughed, "Look as long as you're ok that's all that matters," Edward said.

Sacha walked in, "Hello Mrs McKinnie," Sacha said.

"Oh it's the lovely Sacha," Adrienne said, "And please call me Adrienne."

"Okay so Adrienne how are you?" Sacha asked.

"Is this some sort of get together?" Adrienne asked, "We've already had the American here, and Mr Griffin and Jac."

"Well when a staff member has a family member in, we all try and help," Sacha said, "Call it our own code of conduct."

"Oh how lovely," Adrienne said, "Like your own family."

"Yeah well we've already got that sorted," Sacha said.

"Oh really so who's mum?" Adrienne asked and Sacha, Edward and Eleanor laughed slightly.

"You'd know her," Sacha said.

"Oh it's that lovely Chantelle isn't it?" Adrienne asked.

"Nope," Sacha shook his head, "You know her," Sacha smiled.

"No," Adrienne said, "What Serena?"

"Yes," Sacha answered, "It was my choice."

"Yes aren't I lucky?" Serena asked and Sacha smiled.

"Makes sense she can be bossy," Sacha started.

"You mean likes to get her own way," Adrienne corrected.

"Can give advice when needed, tells off the F1s&2s when needed too," Sacha carried on, "So we made her mum."

"Well good luck," Adrienne said, "Oh don't me so seriously Serena."

"As much as I like the fact you came to visit Mr Leevy please could go?" Serena said as politely as she could.

"Of course," Sacha said goodbye and bumped into Jac, "Oh so you're back to Keller?"

"No," Jac answered, "I'm Eleanor's Consultant and I said I'd treat her down here."

"Ah ok," Sacha said and smiled, "Oh I must warn you just heard a weather report bad storm brewing."

"Great," Jac said, "Thanks for warning me," the tightness in her stomach came back.

"You OK?" Sacha asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Jac walked on and Sacha walked back to AAU.

"Okay Eleanor I just need to check your heart," Jac said, "All is normal."

"I keep getting like an aching pain there," Eleanor pointed to her chest.

"Side effect from the Cardioversion," Jac reassured, "It's perfectly normal."

"OK," Eleanor said calmly.

"I passed your friend whilst she was leaving… she said to give you this," Jac handed Eleanor a card, "You've got a lot to thank her for… she bought you in just in time."

"I do," Eleanor said, "Isn't it had being a General Surgeon and a Heart Surgeon together?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"I started Cardiothoracic before I switched to GS so I didn't do them together," Jac answered.

"Still a lot to take in," Eleanor said.

"I find Hearts more interesting anyway… I leave the intestines to your mother," Jac joked, "She seems to find them fascinating."

"I find it fascinating to a point then it gets gross," Eleanor said and Jac laughed, "What?"

"What's your cut off point?" Jac asked she didn't know why she was engaging in the conversation.

"I seem to remember it being where I open up the stomach," Serena said.

"Not very far then," Jac said and Eleanor went red, "Don't worry not everyone can handle the guts and the gore."

"OK enough please," Eleanor begged, "Please."

"Fine," Jac said, "Shame I was just about to get to the part where you…" she trailed when Serena was staring at her, "Where I walk off quietly so mummy doesn't scold me."

"Quite right," Serena said.

"Even she's terrified of you," Adrienne said, "What do you do the poor staff?"

"She's not scared of me trust me," Serena smiled lightly she did like Jac she took nothing off anyone and she respected her for that, "I come after her for most terrifying consultant."

"Oh your poor colleagues," Adrienne said, "What about that poor junior doctor?"

"Dr Digby yes poor thing," Serena sounded less than sympathetic, "I was a junior once never got sympathy… I got told to keep out the way and do as I was told."

Once the day shift was over it was becoming the night shift, Jac had to stay on because she was Eleanor's consultant. Jac walked back to where she would be spending most her time, "OK I'll be down here during the night," Jac explained and she felt a sharp twinge in her abdomen _Oh no not here not now!_ Jac thought but the pain eased, "So you're stuck with me I'm afraid," Jac said to the others.

"OK," Eleanor said and she looked out the window, "Is that a storm coming?"

"Yes Sacha mentioned something about a storm earlier," Jac said and she panicked, "I just need to go get some stuff from Darwin."

Jac walked into her office to find her painkillers – which she had ran out of, "Great," Jac threw the empty packet back in her bag and grabbed her laptop and coat and made her way back down to Keller, when she reached Keller a massive thunder rumble happened and it shook the ward a bit and the power went out, "Backup generators should come on soon."

Then the hospital was refilled with light and machinery was back on, "That was loud," Adrienne said.

Back on Darwin the thunder made him think of Jac immediately, "Do you think Jac's OK?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Oh she'll be fine," Mo said, "She's not on her own…. Unlike us."

**Hoped you enjoyed will update later today find out my retake results so the chapter will either be depressing or happy depends ha **


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Things get busy in Holby when a RTC happens and all the staff are rushed off their feet.**

Jac was keeping herself busy it was that or sit on the chair and flinch at every single crash and struck of lightning, "Jac for goodness sake sit down," Serena ordered, "You're making me feel nervous."

Jac stopped in her tracks, "Just leave me," Jac said and Serena looked at her confused.

Johnny was sat on Darwin, "I need to go check on Jac."

"Johnny she'll be fine," Mo reassured, "If you smother her she'll get scared away she's not a child."

"Fine," Johnny picked up a doughnut, "Good news is we can eat in peace."

"Now you're talking," Mo moved closer to Johnny, "No comments like "heart attack in a bun"."

"Exactly," Johnny laughed.

Back on Keller the storm was being heard very clearly and the flashes were visible through the blinds. Everyone seemed relaxed accept Jac who was trying to keep calm. _Stay calm it's not going to hurt you_ Jac thought to herself, _No don't start cramping not now not here_, Jac squeezed the bars of Adrienne's bed to avoid the pain, "Are you OK?" Adrienne asked Jac.

"Yes I'm fine," Jac replied but she had to squeeze the bars again, "Fine," Jac breathed in.

"Serena's right you're making me feel nervous… sit down," Adrienne said and Jac stayed still.

Jac moved her free hand behind her back and balled her fist, she didn't notice Michael walk in and he saw Jac squeezing the bars and also balling her fist up, "Problem?" Michael looked at Jac.

"I'm absolutely fine," Jac replied, "Now if you excuse I have work to do," A cramp soared through her abdomen and she grabbed Michael's wrist automatically.

"Ah geez Naylor," Michael felt his wrist crack, "Damn that hurt."

"Oh you don't know what pain is," Jac said through gritted teeth and she went to her laptop and sat down slowly. Michael pushed down the laptop lid, "What?" Jac asked Michael.

"What's going on Naylor?" Michael asked and Jac lifted the lid back up but Michael shut it down, "Jac."

"Just go away Michael," Jac huffed and she pushed the lid up, "Like I said I have work."

"And like I asked what's going on?" Michael took the laptop off her and pulled her out the ward.

"Nothing," Jac went to walk away but Michael grabbed her wrist, "Michael."

Back in the ward Adrienne spoke, "Those two close?" She asked.

"Seems like it," Serena answered, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Adrienne replied, "You don't need to worry."

As another thunder rumbled and lightning crashed outside it shook the ward again, "Wow it's pretty bad," Edward said.

"Roads will be shut down," Serena said knowingly, "One drop of rain this country grinds to a halt."

"Let's hope there's no RTCs," Edward said.

"Well I'm off duty anyway," Serena tapped her iPad.

Ric ran in, "St James's just called we've been told to be on standby for an RTC, that means I'm afraid Serena I need you back on duty," Ric said.

"Well that lasted long," Serena stood up.

"We need everyone on team Darwin's been told to prepare for any Cardiothoracic situations and we've been put on standby for General Surgeries, AAU have been informed," Ric's pager went off, "I'm needed on AAU."

"Well this is great," Serena said angrily.

"Oh," Ric ran back, "There could be the need for a double operation," Ric said, "So just be prepared."

"OK," Serena sighed.

Chantelle came running, "Ms Campbell you're needed in theatre one on Darwin… we tried Mr Griffin, Mr Spence but their all in Keller and AAU theatres," Chantelle said.

"Right I'll scrub in," Serena said, "I'll come see you later mum," Serena said.

"Mum you can't just go," Eleanor sat up, "What if gran needs you."

Serena was then paged, "I need to go."

Jac was in theatre one on Darwin she was trying to stabilize her patient, he had internal injuries and needed a GS Surgeon as soon as possible, "OK I'm here," Serena walked in, "What's going on?"

"Internal bleed," Jac said, "I needed to take him in for emergency heart surgery and then this happened," Jac sounded stressed, "This is ridiculous St James's have more wards than us."

"I know," Serena said, "Look we can work together… you finish off the heart."

"I'm going to be another hour," Jac sighed, "So you're on your own."

Serena rolled her eyes at Jac she saw a lot of herself in Jac, "Fine," Serena opened up the patient's stomach.

One hour later Jac had repaired a valve in the heart and Serena was trying to stabilize the internal bleeding, "Any luck?" Jac asked.

"There's so much blood," Serena said, "I need another pair of hands."

Jac walked away from the top half of the patient and made her way towards the middle, "Right where do you want me?" Jac asked.

"Thought I was on my own?" Serena repeated.

"You're not now," Jac smiled a bit.

"Use suction and help me locate the bleed," Serena ordered, Jac used suction to clear away blood, "If I don't find it he will die," Serena was becoming stressed.

Blood suddenly spouted landing on both Jac and Serena's surgical gowns, masks and top of their faces, "What?" Jac sounded confused.

"More IV fluids," Serena ordered.

"Vascular clamp," Jac demanded, "I need to find the damaged end of the artery," Jac said as Jac clamped the bleeding stopped spurting, "OK that's bought us some time… Serena there's too much blood."

"He won't stop," Serena said then machines started beeping.

"BPs dropping," the scrub nurse said.

"More IV Fluids," Serena said, "He's bleeding out."

"Where is it coming from?" Jac had no idea the blood was unable to control, "He's arrested," Jac ran to the heart defibrillators, "Charge two hundred," she heard the machinery charge up, "Clear," the beep, beep, beep noise happened no change, "Charge," she heard them charge up again, "Clear," beep, beep, beep happened again, "Charge," Jac heard them charge up, "Clear," beep, beep, beep, she lifted up his eyelids and used her torch, "Pupils are fixed and dilated."

"Time of death nine-thirty pm," Serena stepped back, "Jac I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault… something must've made him bleed out," Serena stitched up the patient and Jac took off her gloves and chucked them in the bin, "Hopefully the post mortem will shed some light."

"Whatever it was least it was quick," Serena took her gloves off and threw them away, her and Jac removed their masks and gowns and walked out forgetting they had their theatre caps on, "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah I just… I haven't had much luck with patients," Jac thought back to losing her care worker and then the patient in theatre her and Mo argued about.

"We all have bad luck sometimes," Serena said to Jac and Jac sighed.

Everyone worked well into the night and early hours of the morning, out of hours theatre was at a high and it seemed they would not be getting a break. Serena and Jac were rushing between wards, Ric and Michael were having to work together, Sacha was jumping between Keller and AAU, Edward was rushed off his feet for anesthetising, Dr Tresller and Dr Wilde had been told to jump between Keller and AAU, Chantelle was rushed off her feet looking after the current patients, Arthur and Malik were on any non emergency cases. Serena and Jac had the emergencies.

"He's got a belly full of blood," Serena said, "He needs to go to theatre," she had been called up to Darwin because of Abdomen complications.

"Theatre one and two are full," Johnny said, "Elliot's on one case and Jac's doing another."

"Great so we're short of CT surgeons I can't risk it I need to open up here," Serena said to Johnny.

"What if there's CT complications?" Johnny asked.

"Right now he's about to die from internal bleeding," Serena leant on the bed board, "If I do not stop it she will die."

"Johnny Mac," Mo said, "Patient needs stitching."

"On my way," Johnny ran over.

"I need to stop the bleed," Serena said to Mo.

"I know," Mo said, "But Johnny's right if there's CT complications it's an Elliot or Jac job."

"Let's get him intubated," Edward got passed the laryngoscope and inserted the endotracheal tube inside the patient's mouth and he was intubated, "Another referel from AAU."

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"Pneumaphorax," Edward answered.

"OK let's do a chest drain," Mo said and she put gloves on and made an incision and placed the drain in the patient, "It's ridiculous why can't St James's take anyone?"

"They have," Serena said, "But they've ran out of room must've been bad."

"Two lorries collided with each other and cars couldn't stop in time, so it was a vehicle pileup." Dr Tresller said.

"Why aren't you down AAU?" Serena asked.

"We need an anaesthetist," Harry looked at Edward, "Our on call one can't get here."

Outside Holby City General Hospital Annalese Carson was walking in with Jasmine, Jasmine had gone back to America for a bit and she was bringing her back. Annalese obviously wanted to discuss some things with Michael face to face.

"Woah," Jasmine said as she saw the commotion, "Guess that means dad is rushed off his feet."

Back on Darwin, "This is ridiculous I can't skip between wards halfway through putting a patient under and also intubating," Edward said frustrated, "Surely there are others."

"Their busy," Harry said.

Annalese made her way through the hospital, "Annalese?" Ric walked over, "What are you?"

"I was just dropping Jas off and I need to talk to Michael," Annalese replied, "But it's obviously a bad time."

"Ric," Edward walked over, "I'm rushed off my feet here surely you can get another Anaesthetist?"

"He's jumping from ward to ward," Mary-Claire said, "It's crazy."

"I can step in?" Annalese suggested.

"You don't work here," Ric said.

"Right now someone from China who's an Anaesthetist can walk in, I can't do this on my own," Edward looked at Ric.

"Mr Hanssen," Ric signalled for him.

"How can I be at assistance?" Hanssen asked.

"I need another Anaesthetist with me," Edward said, "I can't do this by myself… I'm rushing through wards and I can't just leave a patient half under and one half intubated."

"Of course I am sorry this has happened," Hanssen said quickly, "Unfortunately all of our on-call Anaesthetists have been rushed to theatres."

"I'm an Anaesthetist," Annalese said, "I can help… Annalese Carson used to work here."

"Annalese can help," Ric said to Hanssen, "If anyone can it's her."

"You better get started then," Hanssen said to Annalese, "Now if you excuse me I've been summoned to AAU."

"Where do you want me?" Annalese asked, "Jas go wait in the café."

Edward and Annalese made their way to Darwin, "She needs to be anaesthetized," Edward pointed to a young woman, "And this one needs to be anaesthetized too, I'll be done with this one soon," Edward ran back to his intubated man, "This is ridiculous," Edward said again.

"Count to ten," Annalese said she then walked over to the next one, "When can they go to theatre?"

"As soon as Professor Hope is out of theatre," Johnny answered, "Who are you?"

"Don't worry I'm not a stranger I used to work here," Annalese answered.

"Help over here," a nurse called.

Annalese ran over, "Laryngoscope please," Annalese said, "Need to do this before the airway closes."

One hour later it was now four am and everyone was knackered, all patients had been stabilised, some sadly didn't make it and others were in recovery. All the staff went back to their wards but were told to come to Keller again.

"Oh the fifth member of ABBA," Serena checked her pager, "Doesn't he realise I've been up all night!"

"Come on," Edward ushered for her to follow, "It can't be that bad."

"I'm not a morning person Hanssen," Serena walked into the staff room, "So please make it quick."

"Of course," Hanssen turned to all of his staff, "I have just come to say well done to you all… under the stressful circumstances I think you all worked very hard and worked together so, as a reward I would like to treat you all to dinner tonight."

"Did Henrik Hanssen just he'd like to treat us?" Serena had to double check.

"Yes," Hanssen nodded to her, "I would like to thank… oh has she gone?" Hanssen was looking for Annalese, "Well we had a back up Anaesthetist shame I would have liked to have thanked her."

"If you're talking about Annalese," Michael said, "She needed to rush."

"Thank you anyway Mr Hanssen is it alright if I bring Finn?" Gemma said and Hanssen nodded, "Thank you."

"Quite alright," Hanssen nodded, "I understand."

"I left him with my mother again and it's still stormy so… is it OK if I head off?" Gemma asked.

"Of course wouldn't want to keep you from your duties," Hanssen let her go, "So are the rest of you OK for tonight?"

Everyone nodded and went back to their wards finally, "You two look worn out and I'm not surprised," Adrienne said.

"Major R..T..A," Serena said through yawns and then a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder happened, "It's no wonder it happened."

Jac was hiding under Michael's desk his office wasn't near any windows and outside area and she remembered him saying, anytime she needed to go in there she can. She had tears streaming down her face from pain and fear, she had managed four hours because her painkillers worked but now they were wearing off and her Endometrosis pain was coming back, she heard the door open and tensed up, "Right Jas go into the Keller staff room and make yourself a hot chocolate."

"OK," Jasmine walked out, Michael sat on his chair and stretched out his legs and he kicked something, curious he looked under.

"Jac?" Michael looked confused, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing," Jac said and Michael frowned, "I'm fine."

"Out come on," Michael moved his chair back, "Jac come on."

Jac sighed and crawled out, "I'm fine."

"Come here," Michael gave her a hug, "Jac you're freezing."

"I'm fine," Jac was shaking and she felt another cramp come on and grabbed the sides of Michael's hoddie, "I'm fine."

"What's up?" Michael asked and he pulled away, "Jac?"

"I'm just tired I've been up all night," Jac answered, "I came in here because well you said I can come in here… and I needed quiet, I need to get back to Keller to check on a patient so I'll see you soon."

"You coming tonight?" Michael asked, "Hanssen's offered us all a meal weird I know… but come."

"I'll think about it," Jac smiled lightly and made her way back to where Eleanor was, "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," Serena said, "She's asleep anyway… have you been crying?" Serena saw Jac's eyes.

"I always get watery eyes when I'm tired," Jac lied.

"Jac," Serena said sternly she wanted to know, "What's wrong?"

"Like I said I'm tired," Jac tensed up and as thunder crashed she flinched.

"Sit down," Serena got off the chair she was sat on, "Sit down."

Jac did as she was told and sat down, "I'm fine Serena."

"No you're not," Serena corrected, "I know when someone is scared of storms."

Jac was surprised by the motherly tone of voice she was used to strict Serena.

"You're pale," Serena looked at Jac and when lightning flashed and thunder crashed Jac made a slight whimper sound, "It's nothing to be scared off."

"It's not that," Jac was now massaging her abdomen.

"Why are you doing that?" Serena asked and Jac sighed, Serena then decided to ask. "How is that patient of yours? The thirty-seven year old woman with severe abdominal cramps?" Serena was sneaky.

"Oh," Jac said quickly, "She was referred to Gynaecology and they discovered she has Endometreosis."

"Jac how stupid to do you think I am?" Serena scolded gently, "I know that scan was yours."

"Oh really?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"You're a trained medical professional CT and GS surgeon you never doubt your diagnoses, and when I mentioned about Gynaecology your face showed it all," Serena said quietly, "Why didn't you just come out with it?"

"I thought because of your mum's stroke and everything," Jac said, "And my pride."

"You should've just told me," Serena instinctively touched Jac's hand, "I could've saved you worry."

Jac looked down, "I know."

"Next time you want a second opinion or if you're worried about something… don't hesitate to talk," Serena looked Jac, "OK."

"They can say all they want about you… The Iron Lady or whatever, you're alright," Jac said and Serena smiled lightly then another thunder rumbled and lightning flashed Jac curled her legs up.

"Jac its OK," Serena said gently, "Don't worry."

Jac felt a cramp come and before she knew she was doubled over and she felt a hand on her back.

"Where's your meds?" Serena asked as she rubbed Jac's back.

"I ran out," Jac managed to get out and the pain was too much.

"How do you manage your pain?" Serena asked gently.

"Meds and hot water bottle," Jac answered and she squeezed her nails into her hands.

"I'll be back soon," Serena went to walk but Jac stopped her.

"No don't go," Jac realised how childish she sounded, "Sorry."

"OK I won't go," Serena stepped back, "But how can I help if you won't let me go?"

"I don't need help," Jac said through another cramp.

"Yes you do," Serena nodded, "I'll be in the Staff Room OK."

Jac nodded and let Serena walk away and then she massaged her abdomen, "Ouch," she mouthed.

Five minutes later Serena returned, "Now I always find a hot chocolate helps me."

"Thanks," Jac took the mug.

"Here," she handed her the hot water bottle, "I keep it hidden in the staff room for emergencies."

Jac laughed, "Why not in your office?"

"Ric will think I'm old and getting cold," Serena answered she watched Jac placed it to her stomach, "And I wouldn't want that."

Jac sipped the hot drink it warmed her cold body, "Of course not," Jac went cross legged.

"Anything else you need to talk about?" Serena leant on the arm of the chair, "I'm not a blabbermouth."

Jac rubbed the mug with her thumb, "I'm all good."

"Feel any better?" Serena asked and Jac nodded, "Good now I need to get my laptop."

"Don't leave me here," Jac said quickly the lights for the night had been turned off and it was only the bedside lights, "It's dark."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Come with me then," Serena said, "Well?"

Jac took the hot water bottle off her stomach and placed the mug down, the two consultants walked down the hallway and into Serena's office.

"OK let's get back," Serena opened the door and as they did because the ward was so silent, any sound could be heard. They heard an echo of machines and tapping of shoes.

Jac quickly grabbed Serena's wrist and ran she jumped onto the chair, grabbed the hot water bottle and sighed, "I heard something."

"Yes and you nearly broke my laptop in the process," Serena put it down on her mother's bed, "Never seen you run so fast."

"Like I said I heard something," Jac mumbled, "What you looking up?"

"Charging my iPod," Serena stuck the USB lead into her laptop and then inserted the charger part into her white iPod and placed it on the bed, "I also need to sync songs."

"What music do you listen too?" Jac asked curiously.

"Anything apart from the rubbish that Eleanor blasts when she's annoyed with me," Serena said and Jac laughed, "Or when she's broken up with a boyfriend and when she's ill."

"Bet she gets tested for every illness under the sun?" Jac asked.

"I know the difference between struck with a cold and struck with a bad illness," Serena clicked on the sync button in iTunes.

After syncing her iPod and putting her laptop away Serena walked over to Eleanor, her features softening as she looked at her daughter she looked so peaceful her blonde hair was knotted all over the pillow and her breathing was slow, it had been ages since she properly watch her daughter sleep last time it was when she was four and ill in hospital and now she was eighteen and ill in hospital. She stoked her face and smiled, Jac was watching it was weird seeing Serena act so motherly it was like she was a complete different person.

After about five minutes of making sure Eleanor looked comfortable and everything was still in place, Serena sat back down, "Is she comfortable?" Jac asked.

"I think so," Serena answered, "Are you comfortable?"

"The pain is still there but I can handle it," Jac answered.

"Make sure you go and see your gynaecologist," Serena sounded like she was talking to a patient, "To get your meds."

"Yes mum," Jac replied with a cheek, "I will don't worry."

"Good," Serena turned off the bedside light, "I'm going to grab a few hours."

"Same," Jac sat sideways and placed her knees to her chest so she was hugging the hot water bottle, she thought Serena had fell asleep straight away so she wasn't afraid to make a few pained noises but when she heard Serena shuffle she went red.

"Jac you can't handle it can you?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine," Jac answered in all honesty she wasn't fine but Serena had been through enough, she wasn't going to tell her.

Frowning in the dark Serena looked at Jac, "If you're not wanting to tell me because you think, I've got enough going on then you're wrong."

Jac stayed still and squeezed her knees together to get rid of the pain, "I'm fine."

"You're not now stop playing stubborn," Serena scolded, "Heaven help anyone who has to treat you."

"OK I'm in pain there," Jac sat forward.

"At last," Serena clasped her hands together, "Wasn't so bad was it?"

Jac shrugged her shoulders and curled up again head resting on the leather high back chair, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Want to listen to my music?" Serena offered, "Helps me fall asleep."

"OK," Jac replied, "As long as it's decent."

"Don't worry I'll have you listen to my stuff in no time," Serena moved her chair closer to Jac, she handed Jac the left earphone, "Do you like Fleetwood Mac?"

"Yeah," Jac replied and she recognised the song _Sisters Of The Moon_

_Intense silence  
As she walked in the room  
Her black robes trailing  
Sister of the moon  
And a black widow spider makes  
More sound than she  
And black moons in those eyes of hers  
Made more sense to me  
Heavy persuasion  
It was hard to breathe  
She was dark at the top of the stairs  
And she called to me_

And so I followed  
As friends often do  
I cared not for love, nor money  
I think she knew  
The people, they love her  
And still they are the most cruel

She asked me  
Be my sister, sister of the moon  
Some call her sister of the moon  
Some say illusions are her game  
They like to wrap her in velvet  
Does anyone know her name?

Jac smiled as the song finished and it changed to ABBA, "ABBA really?" Jac asked in a really quiet whisper.

"Yes I am partial to a bit of ABBA," Serena whispered, "It's funny getting Hanssen to say the names."

"Might have to wind him up at the dinner," Jac said, "You are going right?"

"Oh yes I certainly am," Serena said and Jac was relieved.

After about hearing five songs Jac found herself falling into sleep, she hadn't intended for her head to rest on Serena's shoulder but it did, and Serena didn't have the heart to move her so she tilted her head to the right and fell asleep.

Chantelle had been asleep in staff room and her alarm went off, it woke most of the staff members who were due on duty, "Sorry," Chantelle said to Ric and Michael and Edward, "I forgot I had it on."

"No worries," Edward said, "What's the time?"

"Eight o'clock I need start doing ward rounds," Chantelle put on her shoes, "I can wake you in an hour?"

"I need to grab a shower," Ric said, "So I'll be back soon."

"How many showers are there?" Edward asked.

"Three," Michael answered, "I'll come too… I'll wake Jas up in a bit."

The three men left the staff room and walked out, "My neck is stiff," Edward said, "Those sofas are comfy though."

Chantelle checked on Adrienne first, she was still asleep and walked in quietly. She saw Jac and Serena and made a "Aww cute" kind of face and got two blankets and gently and quietly placed them over them, she heard _Hotel California _coming from the headphones. She then checked Adrienne and went over to Eleanor.

Michael was out of the shower first and he went into the changing room, and was joined by Edward, "Oh sorry," Edward thought it was empty.

"It's fine we're both men…I hope," Michael joked.

"Very funny," Edward said, "Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

After getting changed Ric walked in and two men waited for him to get dressed and they made their way down to Pulses, "I still find it weird… Serena Campbell marrying someone with a sense of humour… it's like she's permanently on her period," Michael said and Ric and Edward laugh.

"You just need to know how to handle her," Ric said, "I've worked with her we've disagreed on many occasions, but dig a bit deeper."

"Is this you admitting your fancy her Ric?" Michael raised an eyebrow, "Because wouldn't that just be weird?"

"I don't fancy her," Ric said, "She's a friend."

"Yeah course," Michael paid for all three coffees and they made their way back to Keller, "I best go wake up Jas and then I'll take her for an English breakfast she's been sentenced to life with a vegan."

"Poor thing," Edward said, "I couldn't be a vegan."

Chantelle had finished ward rounds for the morning and was at the nurses station, "Oh make sure you're quiet if you're going to see Adrienne… Ms Campbell and Ms Naylor they look cosy I don't have the heart to wake them," Chantelle said to Ric and Edward.

"We'll be quiet," Edward said and he walked quietly, "How cute," Edward whispered and he folded his arms. Serena had her head tilted to the right still, Jac was asleep on her shoulder with her knees curled up, Serena had hers up against the chair and the blankets were wrapped around them.

"This should be one for the Holby Facebook page," Michael whispered as he joined them, "We can't wake them."

"No they look too comfy," Ric said and he heard music, "The ear that the earphone is in will be blocked."

"Not just that I bet they'll both have stiff necks," Michael said and he smiled, "I'm taking Jas to breakfast I'll be back soon."

"Bye," Ric and Edward said.

Edward carefully removed the earphones from the ear they were in and double clicked the iPod home button paused the song and placed it on the table. Her background was of her and Eleanor, it made Edward smile but also sad.

"Morning," Adrienne said, "I do feel much better."

"We're glad," Ric said and he smiled, "That means you could be discharged soon."

"I'm taking up room… you don't want someone taking up beds," Adrienne said and Edward laughed, "I feel like I'm wasting your time."

"Nonsense," Edward said, "Anyway it's been good to have a catch up."

"Before you go I would like to have a proper catch up… how about a meal one day?" Adrienne suggested.

"Yes and getting Serena to come will be like," Edward had to think.

"She'll do as she's told," Adrienne said and Edward laughed.

"Serena doing as she's told… that'll be the day," Edward walked over to Eleanor, "Eleanor seems to be OK."

"She's a good girl," Adrienne said, "You just need to know her… hence why her and Rena fall out a lot."

"I wonder how things would've turned out if I had stayed?" Edward thought out loud.

"We'll never know," Adrienne said, "Anyway wonder when they'll wake up," Adrienne looked at Serena and Jac, "I think it's sweet she can be stubborn, annoying, rude, there's a list but I know deep down she can be caring…. Just need to find it."

"Dig a little you'll find the heart," Edward said and then he had to go, "Shift begins."

"Good luck," Adrienne said and Edward left the cubicle, Adrienne was bored being stuck in bed all the time was difficult, "Nurse," Adrienne whispered to Chantelle.

"Yes Adrienne?" Chantelle whispered happily.

"You couldn't run down the shop for me? I'm incredibly bored," Adrienne explained, "I've got money here."

"It's fine I'll get you some what would you like?" Chantelle asked cheerfully.

"Something that can entertain me you choose," Adrienne said and Chantelle nodded and walked off, Adrienne wondered how someone who spends her day around sick people can be so cheerful.

It was another hour before Serena actually awoke, she didn't move at first partly because her neck was so stiff and also because she looked round to find Jac still on her shoulder, "Ouch," Serena whispered she placed pressure on her neck to check for any signs of a pulled muscle and when she pressed down it hurt. She opened her eyes to find Chantelle coming back and handing her mother an OK! Magazine and also a puzzle book, she soon felt Jac's head moving.

"What's the time?" Jac shot up, "Ahh!" Jac exclaimed and she rubbed her neck it wasn't stuck but when she tried to move it, it hurt, "Morning."

"Yes we both have the same problem," Serena sat up slowly and rubbed hers.

"Great just what I need a stiff neck," Jac had to force herself to move it sideways, "Oh thank you for last night."

"I've been a pillow many times no need to thank me," Serena stood up, "I'm going to grab a shower."

"No good morning then?" Adrienne asked.

"Sorry good morning," Serena said, "Ouch," she said as she walked off.

"Never a morning person," Adrienne said, "You don't talk much do you?"

"I'm just tired worked well into the early hours of the morning," Jac said, "I need to go and check Eleanor."

Adrienne got a pen out and decided to do a crossword. Jac checked her heart and it was functioning fine still, the coldness of the metal made Eleanor wake up, "That's cold."

"Well it is metal," Jac took the plugs out of her ears, "Your heart is doing well one more day and night of observation and you should be able to go home."

"How come another night?" Eleanor asked.

"It's just a precaution," Jac said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked now worried.

"Look it's just a precaution if I thought there was anything wrong I would tell you, I don't sugar coat or hide any information from my patients," Jac said and Eleanor nodded, "OK so no need to worry." Jac walked away and heated up a microwavable neck pillow, she placed it on her neck she was missing Darwin it felt like she was stepping on another territory. After about ten minutes she took it off and put it back where she found it and then bumped into Serena, "I should tell you your daughter is worried about being kept in again."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but I think she would listen to you better," Jac said and Serena nodded, "Well go on then mummy."

Serena walked over to Eleanor, "Jac tells me you're worried," Serena sat on the end of the bed, "Want to tell me why?"

"You'll laugh," Eleanor said.

"Spit it out," Serena said and Eleanor tilted her head back.

"I watched a Medical Drama the other day… someone had a heart problem they needed to be kept in and the doctors didn't tell her why, so she found out for herself," Eleanor was red from embarrassment.

"How many times have I told you do not watch those shows," Serena scolded, "They're not real, everything is dramatised and from what you just told me they were very unrealistic," Serena looked at Eleanor, "Look you have got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks," Eleanor said and Serena rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry you're as bad as a Junior," Serena rolled her eyes, "I know you're sorry so stop saying it."

"What did you mean by Junior?" Eleanor asked.

"They apologize for everything and when I say everything… I mean everything," Serena laughed, "Quite funny actually."

"That's mean," Eleanor said.

"No it's not," Serena got off the bed, "Now I need to get into scrubs so I'll come see you later."

"I heard about a meal?" Eleanor questioned.

"Yes Mr Hanssen has invited anyone who was involved yesterday to a meal," Serena explained, "That means I'll be gone for a bit and your father will too."

"Have a good time," Eleanor smiled and Serena nodded and walked away.

"Good girl," Adrienne said and Eleanor smiled.

**OK I don't know what got into me but I wanted to bring Annalese in for a flying visit get it? Ha yeah I'm not funny lol. Anyways it's a bit random I've been in a weird mood all day and I guess this is my way of taking it out ha so review if you want (: hope you enjoyed reading it ha. Any suggestions for further storylines are very much welcomed x**


	4. Norovirus

**Thanks to Jacnaylor1998 for the idea well done on you're A* (: **

Jac arrived at work to find Mo but no Johnny, "Where is he?" Jac asked Mo.

"Oh he's had to call in sick… tummy bug," Mo said and Jac made a face of disgust, "He can't help it there's a bug going round."

"Yeah well keep him away from me," Jac folded her arms and walked to the computer, Mo's phone then went off.

"Johnny Mac," Mo said down her phone, "How you feeling?"

"I think I've just won the projectile vomiting contest," Johnny said he was leant over his toilet bowl, sweat pouring off his forehead, he was shaking and was pale as a ghost.

"Eat some ginger biscuits," Mo said, "And make sure you eat something don't want to bring up your stomach lining do you?"

"Very funny," Johnny put the phone on the floor and vomited again.

"Johnny Mac?" Mo said, "Johnny Mac?"

"Yes?" Johnny asked whilst breathing heavily and the he urged again and vomited, "Help."

Mo looked concerned, "Keep hydrated OK," Mo said down the phone, "Can you keep anything down?"

"No," Johnny answered he sat back, "I feel like death."

"Oh stop whining I'm coming over," Jac said and Mo looked shocked, "Well I'm not on shift so that means I can go to his and help."

"OK," Mo was unnerved by her sudden urge of caring, "Tell him I'll come see him later."

Jac drove to Johnny's his door was unlocked so she stepped in, and heard vomiting. She located the bathroom and walked in there, "Oh dear," Jac stood by the door with her arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked he sat back and looked at the red headed consultant, "Well?"

"I'm off shift and I thought I'd come see how you are," Jac knelt down beside him, "Projectile?"

"Don't," Johnny was shaking, "Just don't."

Jac got his dressing gown and helped him put it on, "Come on," Jac helped him he wobbled at bit, "You're going straight to bed."

"I need to be by the-"

"Bucket idiot," Jac smacked his forehead, "Lay down," she ordered him and Johnny got into bed and under the covers.

"Why are you being so nice?" Johnny asked worried.

"Because being sick," she handed him the bucket, "On your own is not nice… and because Mo looked worried."

"So you decided to come?" Johnny wanted more on that and he laid down his head was so light it felt like he was flying.

"Shut up and let me take your temperature," Jac stuck the thermometer in his ear, "Temperature is thirty-nine point one," Jac said and then she got him some water, "You've got the Norovirus."

"No I thought I had the flu," Johnny said sarcastically and Jac folded her arms, "I'm highly contagious."

"Yes I know," Jac handed him the water, "You need to keep your fluids up… whatever body fluids your releasing are making you dehydrated."

Johnny then felt his stomach cramp and he ran out of bed, Jac waited for Johnny to come out of the bathroom. Jac decided she was already infected with the virus but she put on a face mask and gloves anyway, "Oh ha-ha," Johnny said whilst coming out of the bathroom, "Very funny."

"Johnny," Jac said, "I'm taking precautions."

"Too late you're already infected," Johnny got under the covers and was shaking from feeling cold, "Can you… can you get me a blanket please?"

Jac nodded and went to the wardrobe and picked out a blanket, she placed it over him and then went into the kitchen and got out Dioralyte and poured the sachet into water and then gave it to Johnny, "This will rehydrate you."

"Thank you," Johnny said and he then put the glass down, "Thank you for looking after me," Johnny said and Jac smiled lightly.

"Can't leave you alone when ill can I?" Jac patted his leg, "You're lucky I'm a doctor."

"You're lucky I'm a nurse," Johnny said and he turned around.

"I'll make you some toast it's easy to digest," Jac said and she then phoned Mo, "Yes Mo… I need you to do me a favour, yes I know I owe you loads but urmm I'm not going to be in tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Mo turned on her chair, "And that is because?"

"Johnny's got Norovirus," Jac said impatiently, "I'm already infected so I need you to cover me tomorrow."

"Fine but you owe me," Mo put down her phone and laughed, the thought of Jac being struck with Norovirus was entertaining.

Back at Johnny's Jac walked in with the toast, "Eat," she ordered.

"I can't stomach anything," Johnny said stubbornly.

"Eat!" she demanded and Johnny reluctantly took it, "I know it's hard but you need to eat."

After Johnny ate Jac gave him a paracetamol for his aches and pains and then after sitting with him, Johnny fell asleep. Jac tucked him up, removed her mask and kissed his forehead and waited in the living room. She sat on the sofa for about two hours and that's when Johnny woke up he ran to the bathroom and vomited again, "Arghhhh," Johnny said whilst vomiting Jac ran into the bathroom and rubbed his back.

"It'll be over soon," Jac said and Johnny laughed, "You know it lasts for twenty-four hours."

"Forty-eight counting the wait," Johnny corrected, "You're going to be doing this tomorrow."

"Yeah well you can come look after me," Jac said and Johnny nodded, "I was joking."

"No of course I'll come look after you," Johnny stood up shakily, Jac flushed the toilet and got him another glass of water and Dioralyte gave the glass to him, "What kind of nurse would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

"A very lucky one," Jac said she was a terrible patient, "Just ask the staff in Holby tomorrow."

Johnny got snuggled up again and asked Jac something he thought he wouldn't, "Could you…" Johnny went red, "When I was little my mam she used to sing to me."

"Dream Angus?" Jac asked and Johnny nodded.

"If you don't mind," Johnny butted in.

"You've sung it to me," Jac sat on the bed next to him, "OK but I can't talk Scottish."

"I don't care," Johnny said and Jac smiled and sat up.

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,__  
Angus is here with dreams to sell __  
Hush now my bairnie and sleep without fear__  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear___

Can you no hush you weeping  
All the wee lambs are sleeping  
Birdies are nestling, nestling' the gither__

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,_  
Angus is here with dreams to sell  
Hush my wee bairnie and sleep without fear__  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear___

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,_  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o__  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear__  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear_

When Jac looked over she expected Johnny to be laughing, instead he was asleep, "Sleep well," Jac kissed his forehead and sunk down, "Oh I'm going to be so ill tomorrow," Jac whispered and she made sure Johnny was comfy before closing her eyes.

**I know Jac's a bit OOC but I can imagine her being like this with Johnny, review if you want (: x **__


	5. Norovirus Part Two

After Johnny told her five times to go home she left his flat and went to her home. She woke about four am her stomach was cramping and she felt sick in her throat, Jac dashed out of bed and into the bathroom vomiting into and all over the toilet. After projectile vomiting she leant over the toilet seat for a bit before taking herself back to bed, "Thank you Johnny!" Jac said sarcastically and she decided to phone him.

Johnny was wrapped up and watching something on TV, he had woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, he jumped when his phone vibrated and he grabbed it, "Hello?" Johnny said.

"Jonathon Maconie I hate you so much right now!" Jac shouted and Johnny looked confused but then made an O shape with his mouth.

"Oh Jac I'm sorry," Johnny said, "Have you vomited yet?"

"Yes and now I can't get comfy," Jac had a pillow on her stomach and she was curled up, "And it's all your fault."

"Calm down," Johnny said kindly, "I'm on my way."

"No Johnny you're still-" her phone went beeeeeep and Johnny had cut off, Jac threw her phone across her bed and dashed to the toilet again. Johnny was at Jac's in less than five minutes he speeded a bit and knew he would get a ticket. Johnny knocked on Jac's door but heard the sounds of retching and vomiting, "Come in," Jac got out and then she vomited again.

"Oh dear," Johnny done what Jac did at his stood by the door, "Come on," he grabbed her dressing gown and directed her too bed, "Lay down."

"Johnny you shouldn't be here," Jac argued but Johnny shushed her.

"You looked after me," Johnny said gently, "I look after you… now shut up and let me care for you."

Jac folded her arms like a child and sighed, "I don't need looking af-" she was cut off by a glass of water being pushed in her face.

"Drink that," Johnny ordered, "And let the wee nursie take care of the consultant lass," he rubbed anti-bacterial hand wash on his hands and then took her temperature, "Thirty-nine point five."

"Joy," Jac rolled her eyes she then had to dash off, Johnny ran into the bathroom and held her long hair back as she vomited and also rubbed her back, "Uggh," Jac said and Johnny stayed with her until she stopped vomiting.

"Back to bed," Johnny helped her up and helped her into bed, he pulled the duvet over her and also a thick blanket. Jac curled up and Johnny left the room and went into the kitchen, he poured a sachet of dioralyte into a glass and filled it with water, "And here's your hydration drink."

"Thanks," Jac shakily took the glass and drank the disgusting blackcurrant drink, "That's horrid."

"I know," Johnny smiled, "I'll get you a bucket," Johnny returned with a mixing bowl and sat on the bed, "You'll be OK soon."

"I know," Jac said and Johnny laid on her bed next to her, "Now when your stomach has calmed down I'll make you dried toast," he said and Jac grumbled, "And then after that we can curl up and watch a comedy."

Jac grabbed the bowl and vomited, "Is spending time with me really that sickening?" Johnny joked and he rubbed Jac's back, Jac placed her forehead on the bowl and Johnny pulled her head back, "You don't want to get vomit on your forehead," Johnny laid her down and emptied the bowl in the sink and cleaned it and came back, "Now," he pulled her into a hug, Jac didn't refuse and stroked her hair, "What comedies do you have?"

"Over there," Jac pointed to a fabric box and Johnny walked over to it and lifted up the lid, "Choose any."

"OK how about," Johnny scanned the dvds, "How about… wait you have Despicable Me?" Johnny looked at Jac.

"Shut up I got given it from Sacha as a Christmas present," Jac folded her arms, "I haven't watched it."

"Really?!" Johnny looked shocked, "It's so cute."

"Put it on then," Jac ordered and Johnny placed the film into the dvd player and went back onto Jac's bed.

"I can guarantee you'll like it," Johnny said and Jac rolled her eyes, "Come here," he pulled her head onto his chest, "And let me make you feel better."

"Don't wake me if I fall asleep," Jac advised Johnny, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"OK," Johnny nodded and kissed Jac's head, he felt her relax and he stroked her hair. He felt her breathing slow and she was asleep, he wasn't going to wake her instead he turned the television on low and closed his eyes. Jac was up and down during the night vomiting and the other thing and Johnny was there, he held her hair back, rubbed her back and helped her back to bed each time, "You'll be well again soon."

"This is still your fault," Jac said stubbornly, "But thank you."

Johnny kissed her head and watched her fall asleep again before turning off the television and going to sleep his self.


	6. Dinner

**Ric takes care of Serena when she falls ill during the night, but first it's the dinner Hanssen organised.**

Serena spent the whole day with her mum and daughter even though just in case she needed to be called she was in her scrubs, "Are you sure you're OK for me to go tonight?" Serena asked her mother.

"Serena I know how hard you worked last night," Adrienne said, "So if I was to stop you I'd be wrong."

"OK," Serena smiled, "Make sure you call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Adrienne said, "Besides I've got Ellie to keep me company, now go and get ready."

"I promise I'll come back," Serena said and she kissed her mum and then hugged her daughter.

"Just have a good time," Adrienne said, "You work way too hard."

Serena laughed and went to get ready.

Two hours later, "Thought we could share a taxi?" Edward suggested he noticed what Serena was wearing black boot cut jeans with a red shirt and black buckle ankle boots, he hadn't intended to eye her up but he couldn't help it.

"No it's fine," Serena said and Edward sighed, "Milly, Molly, Mandy not coming then?"

"Nope," Edward answered, "Let me put that on," Edward offered to put on the necklace Serena was struggling to put on.

"It's fine," Serena said, "I don't need your help."

He helped anyway he took the necklace off her, "You do," Edward placed it around her neck and clipped it. Edward was wearing a white shirt, black formal trousers and a black blazer along with a tie.

"Thanks," Serena didn't look at him, "I don't need a taxi."

"Oh come on you can't drive," Edward said, "Come with Ric and me."

"No," Serena said stubbornly and she felt her neck pull again, she placed her hand to it.

"Serena?" Ric walked in, "You can always go with Hanssen."

"Why is everyone suddenly questioning my driving abilities?" Serena asked confused.

"Because we're all getting taxis it makes sense," Ric said.

"WHO HAS STOLEN MY CAR KEYS!" They heard the shrill of Jac Naylor storming through, Ric and Edward exchanged looks of humour and then walked out, "Come on which one of you Keller and AAU lot has stolen them?" Jac had her hands on her hips, she was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her slim legs, high neck teal top and knee high boots tucked into her jeans and her leather jacket she saved for her bike riding.

"Ah so you're biking I guess Naylor?" Michael joked and Jac looked fuming, Edward and Harry had to bite their hands to stop them from laughing.

"Who says it wasn't someone from Darwin?" Harry asked Harry was wearing a white contrast shirt and sandy coloured chinos with black vans.

"Because no one from Darwin is stupid enough to take my car keys!" Jac shouted, "So come on hand them over," she eyed all the staff from Keller and AAU unaware that it was in fact Johnny who had then.

"Look maybe you've lost them," Johnny suggested.

"Oh yes because I lose my car keys all the time," Jac held out her hand, "Seriously hand them over."

Johnny had to bite his lip, "Where have you checked?"

"Everywhere, where keys should be Maconie," Jac answered, "So if you don't mind I would like my car keys in my hand right now."

Ric had Serena's keys in his pocket it was only a matter of time before she realised, "Look like Johnny said maybe you've lost them," Edward interjected.

"And like I said I do not lose my car keys," Jac gave him her famous glare.

"That won't work on me," Edward said and Jac rolled her eyes.

"Just hand them over," Jac said to Edward.

"Who says I have them?" Edward held his hands up.

"Can you keep it down please?" Eleanor had got out of bed and was annoyed.

"Back to bed," Serena ordered.

"Not until you stop shouting it's loud," Eleanor said, "Well?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Hand them over Campbell!" Jac ordered.

"I haven't got them OK," Edward jumped back hands in the air, Eleanor laughed it reminded her of the time she jumped back from her mum when she wanted to check her pupils.

"Well someone has so can you please hand them over," Serena demanded.

"Oh Jac," Johnny had them held up in the air.

"Maconie!" Jac shouted and she tried to grab them, "Give them back," Jac glared at him and Johnny nearly backed down, "Johnny."

"So much for "no one from my ward is stupid enough to steal my car keys"," Harry said and Jac gave him a glare and he stepped down.

"Look can you just give them to her!" Eleanor walked over, "I'm tired so just give them to her," Eleanor raised her eyebrow and Johnny looked over to Serena who was doing the same.

"Fine but it's only because the uncanny eyebrow thing is scary," Johnny dropped the keys in Jac's hand, "Scary."

"Finally," Serena put her hands in the air, but then she checked her bag, "Alright give them up," Serena demanded.

"Oh you too," Jac looked over, "Wow."

"Come on Naylor live a little," Michael said.

"Ha," Jac retorted, "Look I'm hungry can you just hand them over to Serena."

Ric was looking at Edward and then at Harry, "But where's the fun in that?" Harry asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Serena snapped, "Can you just hand them over."

"Hand them over Ric," Edward said, "Before she rips your balls off."

"At last," Eleanor walked back and everyone laughed.

"Can't believe you were scared of her," Mo laughed at Johnny.

"You did not see the eyebrow thing," Johnny defended, "Uncanny."

"She's eighteen," Mo laughed, "So can we go now?"

"Yes," Jac said, "Finally."

When they arrived at the restaurant Hanssen was already there, "You're about ten minutes late," Hanssen looked at his watch.

"We would have been here on time if two people hadn't been immature," Serena looked at Johnny and Ric.

"Hope you don't mind," Michael showed Hanssen Jasmine, "I couldn't leave her."

"More the merrier," Hanssen said and he stood up, "So what's this immature problem?"

Mary-Claire arrived with Chantelle, Gemma and Finn; Mary-Claire was wearing a black jumpsuit it made her red hair stand out with flats, Chantelle was wearing jeans a flowery high neck top and pink flats, Gemma was wearing skinny jeans, white shirt and black pumps she took Finn's hand and directed them to seats near Harry, "Hey," Gemma said to Harry.

"You look lovely," Harry said to Gemma and Gemma smiled, "Sit down."

Mary-Claire sat next to Chantelle it seemed all the men were wearing suits accept Harry and the ladies were wearing jeans and nice going out tops. They all sat down Malik in the middle between Chantelle and Arthur awkward, Edward sat next to Ric, Ric was sat next to Serena, Serena was sat next to Jac, Jac was sat next to Johnny, Johnny was next to Mo, Mo was next to Sacha and Sacha was sat next to Michael, Michael had Jasmine on his left and Jasmine the poor girl was sat next to Hanssen. Elliot and Sharon had dropped out.

"So Edward you were telling us about another trip," Harry said, "But we didn't very far."

"Where did I get too?" Edward asked he had forgot.

"I can't remember now," Harry scratched his forehead, "Oh yeah Killer Bees," as Harry sat that Serena choked on her drink.

"Breathe," Jac patted her back.

"So were in Southern California and we've been told to not do anything to aggravate bees," Edward began, "So we're sat in the hotel room and suddenly a hear a scream and because the hotel manager had made her paranoid," Edward was laughing, "Serena is hid in the wardrobe demanding I remove the deadly creature from the room."

The whole table erupted into laughter, Serena was red in the face and even Hanssen had a small twitch.

"Took me about an hour to get her to come out after," Edward added in, "When we came back to the UK after years of paranoia from being attacked by bees, wasps, hornets all of those creatures so we're in her mother's house and this wasp flies in the lounge, you'd think she'd been attacked by the high pitch scream."

"Do you want me to hurt him?" Jac asked Serena.

"No actually… two can play at this game," Serena looked at Edward he was laughing heavily.

"She basically leapt onto my lap," Edward had the table laughing again, "And then finally the wasp was gone."

"Oh that's brilliant," Michael was leant forward laughing, "Hey maybe we should stick a wasp nest in her office and see what happens."

"Can guarantee it would be rather funny," Edward looked Serena she had that thinking face on.

"Shall we order a bottle and some food?" Johnny asked.

"Totally," Michael said, "I want to hear some more Rena stories."

"Don't call me that Michael," Serena glared at him.

"You said I could," Michael stood up, "Waitress can we have menus please?"

"Of course," and she came back and handed one to everyone, "Just call when you're ready to order."

Jasmine and Finn ordered lasagne, Mo ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs, Johnny ordered a burger and chips with a side order of onion rings.

"Ughh," Jac said.

"Wait for it," Mo said to Johnny.

"Heart attack in a bun," Jac whispered Mo and Johnny high fived, "I'm having fish pie with salad and a side order of olives," Jac decided.

"Come on Naylor live a little," Johnny said, "For once stop worrying about your heart."

"For once think about yours," Jac retorted, "Do you know how much butter you have on your buns and the amount of fat in the burger?"

"Here she goes," Johnny sighed and he pretended to look interested, "So Naylor tell me how much damage have I done to my heart? By having a life."

"I'd happily do an ECG," Jac said and Johnny laughed, "I'm sure I'd find something."

"Yeah like what?" Johnny asked.

"Let's see Peripheral Arterial Disease, Cononary Heart Disease I can go on," Jac said from behind her menu.

"OK I'll start my diet tomorrow," Johnny admitted defeat Mo laughed, "I'm still alive though."

"_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother__  
__you're staying alive, staying alive," Harry sang.__  
_

_Everyone apart from Jac, Hanssen and Serena:_

"_Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking,__  
__and we're staying alive, staying alive.__  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive, staying alive.__  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive!__"_

"Is that some kind of NHS thing?" Jasmine questioned.

"CPR," Harry answered, "The song is good for keeping the rate of compressions, if you pump to the tempo of the song."

"Right," Jasmine looked confused.

After everyone ordered their food they waited, "So Edward more Serena stories please," Michael said and Edward laughed, "Funny ones."

Serena put her elbows on the table, lifted her head done and massaged her temples.

"OK let's see-" Edward cut off when they heard a scream.

All of the doctors turned their heads to find a woman in labour, "Oh fantastic," Jac said sarcastically.

Mo and Jac ran over, "Hello can you tell me your name?" Mo asked the woman.

"Gina," She replied.

"OK how far the contractions?" Jac was rubbing her back.

"I don't know I haven't had time to check!" Gina said angrily, "Ahhh!" She leant forward and Serena and Ric ran over, "Please tell me you're doctors."

"You're in luck you've a bunch surrounding you," Serena said and Gina leant forward again, "How far apart?"

"Every two minutes…. I thought they were Braxton Hicks but obviously not," Gina was crying, "Where's my husband?"

"Shall I call him?" Ric asked.

"He's here somewhere," Gina said through breaths, "Get him please."

"Gina?" her husband was running over, "Oh god."

"Don't you dare faint," Gina said, "John don't you dare!"

"I'm not why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"I thought they were," she suddenly stopped, "Ahh shit!"

"OK let's get her somewhere private," Mo said and her and Jac lifted an arm each, "Well this is going to fun."

"Oh yeah because pushing a watermelon out of my vagina is fun!" Gina shouted and she pulled on Jac's hair.

"Ouch," Jac said and Mo laughed, "Right bathroom."

"What?" John asked.

"We need to you know check her," Jac said, "To see how far along she is."

"She can't be that far," John said, "It's just started."

"Nope it's been going on all day," Gina corrected, "I thought they were Braxton Hicks."

When they got into the bathroom they sat her on the ground, "Jac can you run to my car and get latex gloves and also a towel," Serena handed her the keys, "And be quick."

Gina squeezed Mo's hand, "I'm dying."

"No you're not," Mo said, "I've been through this… OK you think you're dying but it's fine."

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I can't stop," Jac ran out and unlocked Serena's car grabbed the box of gloves and a towel, "I can't stop!"

Jac ran into the bathroom, "Here," she knelt down, "How far are they now?"

"Gina I'm sorry but I'm going to have to check down there," Serena said.

"Ahhh," Gina screamed, "Bet you didn't plan this to happen."

"Well our job is never done," Jac said, "How far along?"

"Fully dilated," Serena answered, "You're on your way."

"Anything we can do?" Ric and John asked.

"Yes you can actually," Serena said, "Run and get some water."

Ric came back in two minutes later, "Here."

Gina was no grabbing hold of both Mo and Jac's hands, "I'm … going… to ahhhhhhh!" she screamed and felt their hands crack.

"Ouch Gina hand," Jac said.

"Oh stop your whining you're not the one pushing," Gina shouted and Jac sighed, "Don't you sigh at me… JOHN DON'T YOU DARE GO… JOHN COME BACK! AHHHHHH!" Gina shouted, "How far now."

"You're very lucky," Serena said gently, "You're nearly there."

"Have you got kids?" Gina asked.

"One daughter," Serena answered, "Now when you feel the next contraction push as hard as you can."

"Easy for you to say," Gina said angrily, "WHERE'S MY HUSBAND!"

"I'm here," John ran back in, "I needed the loo."

"Oh that's funny because we're stuck in a toilet right here," she grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You wanna talk about dignity I've had hands stuck up my mooey and you were concerned about peeing a women's toilet?"

"I'm sorry," John said, "OK I won't go again," he kissed her head.

"This is so embarrassing," Gina said, "Why did you do this to me?" She asked her husband.

"What?" John asked.

"You're the one who stuck in there I hate you! I HATE AHHHHH!" She screamed and after about three more pushes her baby was born.

"And there we go," Serena grabbed the towel, "You have a girl."

"Wow," John said happily, "A girl."

Gina was crying, "Hello," she said to the bundle in her arms, "Thank you," she said to the three doctors, "Sorry if I shouted earlier."

"Don't worry I said worse things," Serena laughed.

"Yeah and Mo nearly broke my hand," Jac said and Gina laughed.

"You've got the same name as my best friend's sister and your husband shares the same name as my best friend," Mo said, "So what you calling her?"

Serena rolled her eyes and Jac looked at Mo, "Don't know," Gina said, "John what do you think?"

"Hmm," John thought.

"We'll leave you to it," Jac said, "I'll call 999."

"I'm sorry about the blood," Gina said and the three doctors laughed.

"I deal with blood everyday you don't need to be sorry," Serena said and she stood up.

"The ambulance should be here soon," Jac said and went to the sink and damped some paper towels, "You've got blood there," she said to Serena and pointed to her neck.

"Thanks," Serena said and she wiped her neck, "Luckily we're dining with doctors least they won't pass out."

"Imagine Hanssen passing out at the sign of blood," Mo said and Serena laughed, "Sort of like the film Nine Months."

After Gina and John left the hotel Serena, Jac and Mo sat down, "Remind me to never be Midwife," Mo said whilst sitting down.

"I second that," Jac sat down.

"Same," Serena sat down and picked up her glass, she then looked at Hanssen and the image of him fainting at the sight of blood made her laugh.

"Are you OK Serena?" Ric asked and Serena had to compose herself.

"Image of Hanssen?" Jac whispered and Serena nodded and burst into laughter again along with Jac, "You have to watch the film Nine Months."

"I've seen it," Serena said through laughter, "Best part is where he gives a man a heart attack, breaks the other man's leg and then drives to the hospital."

"I think the bit where the doctor faints at the Epidural needle, is amusing," Mo added, "Right into her spine."

"No the best part is where Sam and Marty with the dinosaur," Gemma said and she looked at Johnny and Michael, "Oh I can see Johnny and Michael doing that."

Anyone who had seen the film laughed, "And then panicking when the misses calls them," Mo laughed, "Oh that would be a sight."

"Sorry what film?" Michael asked confused.

"Nine Months it's basically a comedy about a man having to adjust to becoming a dad," Gemma explained, "It's so funny."

Finally there food arrived and they all sat up and ate, there was an awkward silence for a while because everyone was eating. The silence was broke by Hanssen, "I just wanted to say once again… well done on the team effort, it was of course very hectic and I think if we hadn't worked like we it could've been diasterous. As well as that well done to the Anaesthetics team a lot of pressure was on you and Dr Carson and I think you handled it well," Hanssen said, "Also well done to the GS and CT surgeons working together, territories were crossed and I am glad you worked so well together."

Serena and Jac nodded Elliot wasn't there so he couldn't thanked, "Well you can't be family unit without stepping on territories," Michael said cheekily, "Isn't that right mommy."

"Mummy?" Hanssen looked confused.

"Oh Rena hasn't told you," Michael used the pat name cheekily and Serena glared at him, "You and Ms Campbell are our parents."

Hanssen coughed, "When was this decided?" Hanssen asked Serena.

"When I wasn't around," Serena answered and she looked at her colleagues.

"Well I would appreciate it if we worked as colleagues and not family," Hanssen ordered they did as he said but they decided to stick with the family unit thing.

One hour later everyone had finished and was very, very full, "Oh that's me about to explode," Jac breathed out.

"Same," Johnny had to unbuckle his belt, "That's better," he breathed out as the pressure from his belly being trapped went away.

"Well I really have missed meat," Jasmine said she was sad to see her burger go, "Being stuck with a Vegan sucks."

"I know," Michael said, "Luckily you're back here… I can cook you as much meat as you want."

"Woo," Jasmine said happily, "Mum was all for eating meat until Brad showed up, now it's all you can't eat that it's got parts of an animal, can't use that it's been tested on animals."

"Oh dear," Michael laughed quietly, "So you thought I know I'll came back to the UK because Daddy eats anything."

"And because I missed you," Jasmine smiled and Michael did too, "So what are we doing then?"

"Well I thought we could go catch a movie, do a bit of shopping, spend some time together," Michael suggested and Jasmine nodded, "OK so we'll finish off here and then head home… I actually want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Lucky for you," Serena said she didn't begrudge sleeping by her mum's bedside, but she did miss her bed and hoped to get it soon.

"Just go home…. I can stay by Eleanor and Adrienne," Edward suggested, "They're fine."

"How can you be sure?" Serena asked, "Something could happen."

"Serena if you hadn't noticed you and the other people here aren't the only doctors," Edward pointed out, "You need to go home."

"Yeah you'll end up making yourself ill with sleep deprivation," Jac said she could see Serena was thinking about it, "Go on."

"If there are any changes call me," Serena said desperately to Edward.

"You know I will," Edward said and he had to force himself not to stare at her for too long, "OK."

"I shall be off," Serena stood up, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Wait how much have you had to drink?" Ric asked.

Serena noticed she had managed to have about three glasses, "I've overstepped the units."

"I'll take you home," Ric offered.

"It's fine I'll get a taxi," Serena nodded but Ric insisted, "Mr Griffin I said I'm fine."

"You'd rather pay to get home than take a free ride?" Ric lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh fine," Serena grabbed her coat, "Goodnight everyone."

"Night," they all said and Ric and Serena left.

"He totally fancies her," Michael joked and he noticed a jealous look in Edward's eyes, "He just makes it obvious."

"Please Serena Campbell and Ric Griffin?" Jac questioned, "That's a match made in hell… they'd end up killing one another."

"I can imagine," Malik said, "Unfortunately Serena would win the massacre," as he said that Edward and Johnny both coughed into their drinks, "What?" Malik looked confused.

"You thinking what I'm thinking of?" Edward asked Johnny.

"Wait what did I say?" Malik asked.

Ric drove Serena home, "Oh I left my laptop, iPad and everything on Keller," Serena sounded stressed, she was developing a blocked ear as well as an annoying ringing – that led to one thing illness.

"I'm sure it's safe," Ric said comfortingly, "Edward did say if there was anything wrong he would call."

"I need my things," Serena made a move but had to sit back her head went fuzzy, "Hmm."

"Serena?" Ric looked concerned, "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes fine," Serena said quickly but she knew the moment her ear blocked and the ringing started, she was not fine.

"Come on let's get you inside," Ric got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, Serena stepped out and walked slowly to the door, she expected music to be playing or some sort of noise but it was silent, certainly quiet when Eleanor wasn't around, "Serena you look pale."

"Ric I've had two nights of uncomfortable sleeping, I was also up all night yesterday and I've been worried… so excuse if I look a little off colour," Serena snapped, "Sorry."

"More like you've caught something," Ric felt her forehead, "Symptoms."

"Nothing yet," Serena answered, "Apart from a blocked ear and also ringing."

"Would you like a hot drink?" Ric asked.

"No I just need a good night's sleep," Serena leant on the wall and she saw it moving, panicking to grab onto it she kept on moving down the wall.

"Dizziness?" Ric stabilised her and lifted her back up to a normal standing position, Serena nodded, "Come on sit down," Ric guided her into the lounge he noticed her grabbing her back, "Back pain?"

"Nope," Serena sat down and winced as her abdomen hurt, "I'm fine."

"Serena," Ric said sternly, "If you're unwell tell me."

Serena placed one hand to her head and the other to touch her tummy, "Ohhh."

"Right lay down," Ric ordered.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked confused.

"Judging by you making an uncomfortable noise when touching your abdomen, I would like to check you over," Ric felt awkward saying that he had to hold back a laugh.

"I can check myself over thank you," Serena argued back, "Besides I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ric looked at her, "Now am I going to have to check you over here, or shall I take you to Holby where everyone can see you," Ric knew this would work she hated it when the hospital went about her business, "Well?"

"Oh just do it," Serena laid down and Ric touched around her abdomen, "Ouch," she snapped.

"OK so you've got abdominal pain," Ric said to himself, "Do you know why?"

"Oh I don't know how about we find out," Serena replied sarcastically, "You also might want to know I've had discomfort when urinating."

"UTI?" Ric suggested, "How long?"

"I usually get discomfort before my you know," Serena wasn't going to say the word "period" in front of a man.

"Period?" Ric lifted an eyebrow, "You can say it."

"Yes," Serena said awkwardly, "It's also been cloudy… I'm thinking lower UTI."

"Take a urine test tomorrow," he noticed her face, "I'll send it off under a different name," she relaxed, "And then maybe it can shed some light."

"Fine just don't give me a stupid name," Serena sat up slowly.

"I wouldn't dare," Ric said and he smiled, "If you want I can stay here tonight."

"Yeah do that they'll start talking," Serena stood up, "It's fine go back to the dinner."

Ric nodded, "Ring me if you feel any worse… drink lots of-"

"I know," Serena said and she saw Ric to the door, "Good night Mr Griffin."

"Good night Serena," Ric stepped out and sighed as he walked out worried.


	7. UTI

**Deciding to not phone Ric during the night after she vomited and now was dehydrated, Serena being the stubborn woman she is drags herself into work to get a diagnosis but ends up getting admitted as a patient but who becomes her consultant? Serena may be a bit OOC in some places but she's ill ha. **

"Mum no offence but you look terrible," Eleanor pointed out she was now off machines and was sat on her bed crossed legged with leggings and a t-shirt dress on.

Serena came over and sat beside her mother's bed, Eleanor was right Serena did look terrible, bags under her eyes, pale looking skin and she looked exhausted, "Thank you Eleanor always the source of comfort," Serena had to hide the pain in her face as she sat down, "How are you feeling mum?"

"I'm feeling fine," Adrienne answered, "Not so sure about you," she observed her daughter, "You look pale."

"I didn't sleep well last night," Serena looked down and felt blood rush to her head, and had to grab the arm of the chair and pushed herself up, "Anyway you should be allowed out very soon," she placed her elbow on the chair and rested her head on her hand.

"Oh I hope so…. not that my stay has been horrible, it's just I just don't like the noise," Adrienne admitted, "Anyway what's wrong with you?" Adrienne knew her daughter too well, "Serena what's wrong?"

"Serena," Ric popped his head round, "I need you for a second," Serena walked over slowly and Ric handed her a urine pot, "I'll send it off to the lab under the name of Megan Cousins."

"Thanks," Serena made her way to the bathroom it wasn't a very nice experience and Serena gave it to Ric, "Here," she placed it on the nurse's station desk, "Judging by the smell and clouding classic UTI, when the results come back tell me as soon as possible."

"I'm sure it's only a UTI," Ric said gently and Serena walked back to her mother sat down and breathed in as her back and abdomen hurt.

"Rena you should go home," Adrienne sat up, "Ellie's right you do look a bit… unwell."

"Mum I'm fine," Serena sat up, "I just need to," and sat back again and tried to avoid the pain in her back and abdomen, "Sit here and wait for a patient."

"Of course," Adrienne was worried and then Edward walked in, "Edward tell Serena she doesn't look right."

Edward looked at her he saw the tiredness in her face and the paleness of her skin, "Adrienne's right you do look unwell."

"OK that's it," Serena stood up slowly, "I'm going to my office… if Mr Griffin comes in send him to our office please."

As Serena walked off Adrienne spoke to Edward, "She's not well."

"I know," Edward said he sat down next to Eleanor, "But you know she won't say."

Serena sat on her office chair and attempted to stop the pain in her back and abdomen, with no luck. Ric walked in, "I was wondering how long it would take you to come in here."

"They were getting on my nerves," Serena said and Ric laughed, "It's not funny," Serena sat up too quickly and clenched the desk.

"Woah," Ric walked over to her, "Serena you're not right."

"I'm fine," Serena said stubbornly, "I'm just fine."

Ric walked out and went to the phone, "Yes hello it's Ric Griffin here I'm chasing up a urine test result for a Megan Cousins it's urgent," Ric was concerned about his colleagues health, "Can you fast track it? Perfect thank you so in about ten minutes?" Ric synchronised his watch, "Thank you."

Serena walked out of her office and had to grab onto the handle and she felt the room moving away from her, "Ms Campbell are you ok?" Chantelle asked concerned, "Ms Campbell?"

"Yes Chantelle I'm fine," Serena balanced herself she had been drinking fluids all morning and they had no effect, she was showing signs of dehydration: Dizziness, headache, her eyes felt dry and she knew what was coming next, she needed to make a quick dash to the bathroom.

"Chantelle what happened?" Ric asked.

"She just took off she doesn't look right," Chantelle sounded concerned, "Shall I go after her?"

"Yes," Ric answered, "Get me if there's any problems."

Chantelle was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Hanssen, "Mr Hanssen," Chantelle said and Hanssen turned to her.

"Yes Nurse Lane?" Hanssen asked he towered the lovely blonde nurse.

"You didn't pass Ms Campbell did you?" Chantelle asked and they heard a pain noise.

"Hello?" Hanssen asked they heard vomiting, "Knock to which cubicle you're in please."

"Oh my Ms Campbell," Chantelle knelt down, "Are you OK?" she looked at her, "Mr Hanssen."

"What happened?" Hanssen asked Serena looked very pale and her eyes looked dry along with her skin and mouth, "Help me get her up."

"I'll get Mr Griffin," Chantelle stood up.

"Why?" Hanssen asked.

"He told me to get him if there was a problem," Chantelle ran out and found Ric, "Mr Griffin."

"Chantelle," Ric walked over, "Where is she?"

"Bathroom," Chantelle and Ric ran into the bathroom, "We just found her."

"OK she's dehydrated," Ric said, "Serena can you stand up?"

"Yes I'm not an idiot," Serena slowly stood up but she felt dizzy and Hanssen and Ric grabbed an arm each, "I don't need your help."

They walked her to the ward, "Let's get her on IV Fluids and run LFTs, FBCs, Us and Es along with a Urine sample," Hanssen helped her on the bed he was worried for his colleague but wasn't going to show it.

Edward was giving Eleanor and Adrienne a walk around, "And this is AAU-" Edward cut off.

"Have you heard?" Mary-Claire ran up, "Serena's just been admitted."

"What?" Edward, Adrienne and Eleanor asked.

"Collapsed in the bathroom apparently," Harry said, "Hanssen and Ric are seeing to her."

Back on Keller Ric had been handed her urine sample result from earlier, "Upper UTI."

"You knew about this?" Hanssen asked angrily.

"She showed signs yesterday I checked her over," Ric started, "But in true Serena style she refused any of my help."

"I am here," Serena said with a weak voice, "So please don't talk about me… Ric's done nothing wrong," she was feeling really weak and dehydrated, "Oh my head."

"Serena you have an Upper UTI we need to start you on a course of Antibiotics along with IV Fluids OK," Ric said and Serena nodded, Ric was really worried, "You should have called me Serena."

"I didn't want too," Serena said.

"Given your abdominal pains we need to rule out anything else-" Ric was cut off.

"No," Serena answered.

"You didn't even let me ask the question," Ric looked confused.

"And the first questions always is: is there any chance you could be pregnant," Serena said and Ric and Hanssen exchanged looks, "So no."

"Always best to be safe," Hanssen and Serena glared at him.

"OK this is a bit personal… have your periods been irregular?"Ric felt awkward.

"No my menstrual cycle will stay my business," Serena answered and Ric folded his arms, "OK I'm on at the moment."

"OK so any sign of blood is nothing to worry about," Ric said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Mum," Eleanor ran in, "What's happened?"

"Rena," Adrienne looked worried she stood over her bed.

"Serena has an Upper UTI," Ric said, "She's going to need to be kept in."

"I need to take your blood for FBCs and LFTs and Us and Es," Hanssen ordered, "Arm," Hanssen ordered.

"I can take it myself," Serena said stubbornly and Hanssen sighed, "You're forgetting I am a doctor."

"Arm," Hanssen ordered and Serena reluctantly gave him her arm and Hanssen placed the needle in her arm, as blood filled the tube Hanssen took it out placed his hand on the hole and stuck a small white cotton plaster on, "Nurse Lane get this sent to the lab and fast track tell them Henrik Hanssen ordered."

Chantelle nodded and went off and he turned on the small torch, "Follow the light please," Hanssen moved it left and right.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked worried.

"Let's start her on Ciprofloxacin," Hanssen said to a nurse, "And have ten minute obs."

"Oh fantastic," Serena hated the thought of people being in her business, "Just what I love."

"And let's get her hooked up to IV fluids," Ric ordered, "And we need you to get into a hospital gown."

"Piss off," Serena said angrily this was just great, first she nearly collapses in front of her right hand man and Ric and now she has nurses up in her business.

"Serena!" Adrienne said, "That was very rude."

"I'm not wearing that giant J cloth," Serena looked at Hanssen, "I'm not wearing it."

Ten minutes later.

"You are on thin ice Henrik Hanssen," Serena walked back with the gown on, "What?" she looked at him, "You try wearing one and what's the point in having the back see through?"

"Oh do be quiet," Hanssen said angrily, "If it makes you feel better… I'm sure your daughter can get some of your things."

"Yes of course," Eleanor was sat on the chair, "I can go now."

"Ouch," Serena glared at Hanssen, "What happened to "sharp scratch" coming?"

"Being a skilled doctor and surgeon you should know what expect," Hanssen then watched at the fluids went into the IV line.

"Did Henrik Hanssen just compliment me?" Serena asked and Hanssen twitched his mouth a bit.

"I can always take it back," Hanssen said.

"Nope it's fine just never expected it off you," Serena then felt another scratch, "Sharp scratch not a hard word!" she nearly slapped his hand but Hanssen pulled away.

"Rena calm down," Adrienne said gently, "He's only doing his job."

Serena being admitted had spread like wild fire it was now on Darwin, "Have you heard?" Johnny asked Jac and Mo, "Serena's been admitted."

"What why?" Jac asked and she turned around on the spin chair.

"Something about collapsing in the bathroom," Johnny replied.

"What's this?" Elliot asked.

"Ms Campbell she's been admitted," Mo answered.

"Oh goodness," Elliot sounded concerned, "Well when my shift is over I'll go see her."

"You sure about that?" Jac asked, "You know what's she's like."

Back down on Keller.

"Nurse Lane did you ask for the test results to be fast tracked?" Hanssen asked.

"Yes," Chantelle replied, "And I told them there urgent."

"Good," Hanssen nodded.

Fifteen minutes later the test results came back, "Thank you," Ric took the results, "Naturally your white blood cells are high, Us and Es have come back fine so there's nothing wrong with your kidney's thank fully, LFTs are fine," Ric then looked up, "Apart from your high blood cell count and of course Upper UTI you are healthy."

"Well that's always good to know," Serena said and she sighed, "So Mr Hanssen my trusty side kick how long until I'm allowed out?"

"Well it could be between three and seven days," Hanssen replied, "Depending on how long the antibiotics help clear up the infection."

"Oh brilliant," Serena sighed, "Well least I can get some work done."

"Never stop do you?" Adrienne looked at Serena, "Rena you're ill."

"I'm perfectly able to work mum," Serena said and Adrienne tutted, "I'm fine."

"Serena you've been admitted to hospital for a Urine Infection," Adrienne looked at her, "Take a break."

"OK," Serena huffed, "I'll just sit here bored," Serena folded her arms she looked like a child, "Can I at least have my iPod?"

"Where is it?" Eleanor asked.

"In my bag," Serena answered, "I've only been here half an hour and I'm already bored," Serena tilted her head back, "I'm supposed to be on shift."

"Well if you had got his checked out earlier," Adrienne said with a parental tone, "You could be here on the ward working."

"Yes I know," Serena snapped, "Just don't," she found herself getting emotional, the humiliation, pain and worry was getting to her, she squeezed her eyes together to stop herself from crying.

Adrienne noticed the emotional sound in her voice, "Oh Serena," Adrienne said gently, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Serena said and Adrienne rubbed her arm, "I'm fine."

"Wish you'd stop saying that… I know when you're not fine," Adrienne looked concerned, "So why didn't you say?"

"Because I've had other things on my mind," Serena answered and Adrienne looked down.

"You mean Eleanor and myself," Adrienne sighed, "Rena I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Serena looked away.

"Look at me," Adrienne said and Serena refused so Adrienne turned her face, "Look at me... you need to know when to admit defeat."

"I'm not there yet," Serena pulled her mother's hand away.

"I think you are," Adrienne corrected, "Sometimes you just need to surrender to being cared for," Adrienne stroked her hair, "Like I said seventeen years ago you can't be miss independent all the time."

Serena remembered the time her mother had said that, "Thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you," Adrienne said kindly and she poked her nose, "Just concentrate on getting better."

Chantelle came in, "Hello Ms Campbell."

"Yes hello Chantelle," Serena said politely as she could the antibiotics were making her feel drowsy.

"Just come to check your obs," Chantelle said happily, "Don't worry you're in safe hands… as you know Mr Hanssen and Mr Griffin are great doctors… like yourself of course."

"Chantelle," Serena sighed, "No offence but right now I just want some peace… OK," Serena said and Chantelle looked taken aback, "Oh please don't get upset."

"Oh no I'm not upset," Chantelle said happily, "Sorry I'm just used to being chirpy around patients… makes them feel better."

"Yes well thank you," Serena realised the antibiotics weren't only making sleepy, they were making her a less cold.

"No problem," Chantelle got out a thermometer, "Sorry if this is uncomfortable."

Serena felt the ear piece go in and waited for the reading, "What's it say?"

"Forty," Chantelle read, "Still a little high but I'll come back again soon," Chantelle took the ear piece off and then she asked for a urine sample.

"Again?" Serena sighed.

"Afraid so," Chantelle said apologetically, "We can leave the room."

"I should hope you would," Serena snapped with embarrassment, "Well go then," she ordered and they all left the room, Chantelle shut the curtain and then they spoke outside.

"She's always like this when ill," Adrienne said, "It's her defensive armour she doesn't like people to see her weak."

"I can hear you," Serena said from her cubicle, "Ouch," she whispered but they heard her.

"You OK?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh yes just great," Serena poured the urine into the urine test tub and placed it on the table and got herself settled again, "You can come in now."

"OK," Chantelle drew the curtains, "I'll get that sent down to the lab."

Serena felt her dignity going from everywhere, "This is so embarrassing," Serena said to herself, "No one will take me seriously now."

Hanssen and Ric came back, "So how are you feeling?" Ric asked.

"I'll let you take a guess," Serena said to Ric and Hanssen was stood rocking on his heels, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Your temperature is still high," Ric looked at the notes and Hanssen did too, "They should kick in soon," Ric pointed to the IV antibiotics, "Are you feeling hydrated yet?" He checked her eyes they looked a lot more healthier.

"Mr Griffin please stop fussing," Serena ordered.

"Unfortunately my job description says I have the right to fuss," Ric said and Serena rolled her eyes, "So let me do my job."

"Well get on with it," Serena said and Hanssen and Ric shook their heads she really was worse when ill.

"Rumour had it Jac Naylor was a bad patient… think you're second," Hanssen said.

"Yes we seem to have lots in common," Serena shivered, "Is the air con on in here?"

"No," Ric answered, "Why you feeling cold?"

"Yeah a bit," Serena laid down, "Why aren't they taking affect? A symptom of an Upper UTI is uncontrollable shivering."

"Serena they won't kick in straight away," Ric said calmly.

"What's the point in antibiotics if they don't kick in straight away then!" Serena panicked and shot up, she felt tears build in her eyes and one of them slid down.

"Serena lie down," Ric took her wrists and laid her down and sat on the bed, "You're fine OK they will take a while you know that."

Serena composed herself, "OK," She said, "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Ric said and he put another blanket over her, "There warmer?" Serena nodded, "OK now you can stop worrying."

"It's harder when you're in reversed roles," Serena admitted she hadn't noticed she pulled her drip out, until the machine started beeping, "Ah the good old indicator."

Edward reattached it as he was closer and then sat back down, "Why don't you get your head down?" Edward suggested, "Anyway who's her Consultant?"

"Oh yes who is?" Serena looked at the two men in front of her.

"Well since Mr Griffin took the case she's all yours," Hanssen and Ric nodded, "If that's OK with you?"

"Yes of course," Ric said and Hanssen stepped out.

"I'll pop by later," Hanssen said and Serena laughed slightly.

"Well looks like I'm in the capable hand of you Mr Griffin," Serena raised an eyebrow, "Or would you rather Hanssen took the case?"

"I'm more than capable to handle you Serena," Ric said cheekily and Chantelle came back in.

"Ms Campbell's updated urine result," she said and Ric thanked her and Chantelle walked away.

"Still the same," Ric said, "But don't worry we'll do another in a few hours and then another few hours after that and then tomorrow."

"Oh good so you won't be waking me during the night," Serena yawned, "Because I do not like being woke up."

"Get some sleep Serena," Ric ordered and then he walked out and Edward did too.

"It's a nasty infection then?" Edward asked.

"You know I can't discuss it with you," Ric said and Edward nodded, "But… it's not the easiest but it's not the worst."

"Anything we should look out for?" Edward asked.

"Yes keep an eye on the pain as well as any changes in behaviour," Ric ordered and Edward walked back.

"Mr Griffin's right mum," Eleanor said, "Get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Serena said stubbornly and she felt pain again.

"Pain?" Edward asked and without thinking Serena nodded, "Where?"

"My head where do you think?" Serena asked Edward sarcastically.

"I mean abdomen or back?" Edward asked and Serena leant her head sideways on the pillow, "Serena."

"Abdomen," she said weakly and then she felt her eyes going heavy and she slipped into slumber.

"That was quick," Eleanor sounded confused.

"Antibiotics side effect… they can make you sleepy," Edward explained, "One of us needs to stay Ric said to look out for any changes in behaviour and also for pain."

"I'll stay," Adrienne said, "You two go and get some fresh air."

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Go," she ordered the two.

Serena had been asleep for about three hours and she woke up numerous of times thanks to Chantelle taking her temperature, but each time she fell back asleep and woke up when she heard familiar voices.

"Do you think she'll be awake?" Serena heard Jac ask Michael and Johnny.

"Yes I am awake," Serena said and the three walked in.

"Hey," Jac walked in, "No offence you look awful."

"Oh you're all full of sympathy today," Serena said and Jac laughed, "First Ellie and now you."

"We bought you some things," Johnny showed her some fruit, "Vitamin C," he held up an orange, "Energy," he held up a banana, "And Michael's idea comfort food," he handed her a chocolate bar.

"What's wrong then?" Michael asked.

"Upper UTI," Serena answered and they all made painful faces, "But Mr Griffin has it under control… what's the rumour then?"

"Well it reached AAU pretty quick apparently," Johnny said, "Mary-Claire came rushing in."

"Then there was a rumour you collapsed in the toilets," Michael added.

"Not true," Serena defended.

"And one about you apparently being pregnant," Jac laughed and Serena did too, "Don't worry I put them straight."

"You should've played along," Michael said, "Would've been funny to see them guess the father."

"Well there's three you could've reconsolidated with Edward, had a one night stand with Hanssen or Ric," Johnny coward as he received a glare, "Sorry."

"The day I "reconsolidate" with Edward Campbell will be well never," Serena sighed, "How did a pregnancy rumour get round?"

"It's Holby," Michael lifted up his hands, "Rumours they're contagious… ah get it?" Michael laughed as so did Johnny and Jac laughed lightly.

"Yes very funny Michael," Serena tried to feed his need for approval, "So what did you lot believe then?"

"Well…" Jac trailed off, "I knew it was unlikely you were pregnant, urmm the collapsing in the toilets seemed more believable."

"I didn't collapse I momentarily lost my balance," Serena explained, "You try to balance yourself when the room is slanting sideways."

"Want us to get you anything?" Jac asked.

"Like?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Comforting stuff," Johnny said, "Chicken soup."

"No chicken soup," Serena added quickly, "Can't stand the stuff."

"My chicken soup is amazing though," Johnny looked disappointed.

"Yes and chicken soup is disgusting," Serena grumbled.

"What antibiotics you on?" Jac looked up to the drip.

"Ciprofloxacin," Serena replied, "Making me really drowsy."

"So any idea when you can be discharged?" Michael asked.

"Hanssen said between three to seven days… depends on how quick it clears up," Serena answered, "I appreciate you coming to see me but I'm really tired."

Jac's pager went off, "Oh it's ABBA boy saved by the page," Jac stood up and walked off.

"_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more," Michael sang and Jac rolled her eyes._

"Received loud and clear Ms Campbell," Johnny and Michael waved goodbye and walked out.

Serena turned to the left, "How you feeling?" Adrienne asked kindly.

"Terrible," Serena replied and Adrienne made a pity face, "Don't give me pity."

"Sorry," Adrienne said, "Just sleep OK."

"Yeah I know," Serena closed her eyes and was woke up by a nervous looking Chantelle, "Just get it over and done with."

"Mr Griffin's going to talk to you in a minute," Chantelle said and she read her temperature, "Oh your temperature's gone down to thirty-nine point one now."

"Great," Serena said, "What does Mr Griffin want?"

"Just to talk," Chantelle walked out and Ric walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He sat on a spare chair.

"Still terrible," Serena answered, "But they must be kicking in now because my temperature has gone down."

"Told you not to worry," Ric stood up, "I'll come back and check on you later," but he was stopped when Serena made a grumble sound he touched her abdomen, "Pain?"

"No it's perfectly ouch!" she slapped his hand, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," he rubbed his hand, "We can give you pain relief."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Like?"

"Paracetamol, Ibuprofen?" Ric asked.

"Ibuprofen," Serena answered and Ric smiled and walked out and came back five minutes later.

"Here's some water," Ric poured some into a glass, "You should tell us when it gets bad Serena we can help," Ric said and Serena looked at him, "OK."

"Yeah OK," Serena held the cup and put the tablets in her mouth before swallowing, Ric left and shook his head.

Serena got out her iPad and found a book she brought online and she plugged music in her ears it was about one minute in when she found herself subconciouslty singing.

_She rolls her eyes when I'm funny__  
__But she's sweet when she wants money and her freedom__  
__Oh my god, she's got a car__  
__Swears they won't go far__  
__And I wish I believed 'em_

_Remember when we use to be__  
__Everything they ever need__  
__We had them believing we were cool__  
__It's like it happened over night__  
__We're always wrong, their always right__  
__We use to be the one's breakin' the rules__  
__Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of__  
__Teenage Daughters_

_Remember when we use to be__  
__Everything they ever need__  
__We had them believing we were cool__  
__It's like it happened over night__  
__We're always wrong, their always right__  
__We use to be the one's breakin' the rules__  
__Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of__  
__Teenage Daughters_

_Yeah Teenage Daughters__I ain't complainin'__  
__But I'm just tired, so I'm sayin'__  
__What I think__  
__If we're being honest__  
__Than honestly, I think I need a drink_

She hadn't noticed she was singing out loud until she saw her mother and daughter, "I sung that out loud didn't I?" Serena asked and they both nodded.

"Martine McBride?" Eleanor asked and Serena nodded, "I thought of you when I heard that first time," Eleanor then got out a bug, "Urmm I got dad to drop me off at home and got you some stuff."

"Oh thanks," Serena said and Eleanor smiled.

After numerous urine samples and temperature checks Serena was finally allowed to sleep in peace, it quickly become night time and the wards lights had turned off, Adrienne had been offered to sleep in the On Call room and Eleanor stayed with her dad in the staff room.

When it reached morning Serena forgot where she was and woke up to the sound of someone crashing, "Morning," Ric said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well I was starting my shift so I thought I'd see how you were," Ric answered and Serena sat up, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Serena answered, "Thanks."

"Good seems the antibiotics are doing their job," Ric said and he looked, "Hope you weren't disturbed too much during the night."

"No I slept quite well," Serena answered and Ric nodded, "Make sure my mum goes back today please… I don't want her getting ill again."

"I'll try my best," Ric walked away, "Can't promise anything though."

Serena laid back down and sighed she was bored and yet she hadn't even been in hospital for twenty-four hours yet.

"Morning Ms Campbell," Chantelle said happily, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better thank you," Serena replied.

"That's good shows the medicine is working," Chantelle then changed the drip, "Just need to replace the fluids and antibiotics."

"I know," Serena held out her hand and Chantelle changed the fluid and meds, "Thank you."

"No problem," Chantelle walked away and got started with the other patients. As the day went on Serena found herself finishing two books and listening to a brand new album she brought on iTunes now she knew why patients were so bored.

"Thought I'd pop in before my shift started," Jac said.

"I'm going mad," Serena admitted, "I've finished two books and a brand new album just proves I need to be working."

"I know the feeling," Jac said, "As long as you keep resting."

Serena laughed, "Help me escape."

"No I'm not being the one who caused you to get kidney failure… and as you know I'm limited to one Kidney," Jac said sternly.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Serena asked and Jac laughed.

"Look it's only either two or six more days," Jac counted, "So just keep sane by then OK."

"Fine," Serena folded her arms.

"I need to go," Jac upped and left and started her shift, how Serena desperately wanted to be on the other end again… she watched in jealously all day as Ric got all the good jobs and she was becoming irritable by the evening.

"I sent your mother home," Ric said, "With Eleanor."

"Home as in her home or mine?" Serena flicked the magazine page.

"Hers," Ric said, "They said they'd visit tomorrow… are you OK?" He noticed her looking irritated.

"It's not fair… you get all the fun whilst I sit here re-reading Heat," Serena threw on the end of the bed, "Please don't make me wait six more days."

"Well because your fluids are up and your FBCs, Us and Es are normal and you're not longer vomiting," Ric sat on the bed, "You could go home tomorrow," Ric saw Serena's eyes light up, "One more night and then I can discharge you."

"Thank you Ric," Serena smiled.

Serena went back to sleep and woke up the next morning had she been that tired?! She woke up to the sound of Ric and Chantelle, "Serena," Ric shook her.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Your white blood cell count has gone down and it seems, everything else has gone back to normal too so we can discharge you today… on one condition," Ric had the antibiotics in his hand, "You promise me you'll take five days off to recover."

"Yes OK," Serena said happily and she was discharged after about two hours of waiting. Finally three of the drips and beds she was never happier to be gone from the hospital.

Six days later Serena was back to her usual bossy self and it wasn't even like she had been ill, let own in hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something that came to me whilst watching Emmerdale. Just an insight into Serena's life as a single parent after Ed left.**

**1995**

"No turning back now," Ed said whilst looking in the side cot he smiled down, the baby wriggled in her sleep suit, "Hey," he said whilst smiling down he picked her up, "Thought of any names?" Ed asked whilst walking around.

"No not the first thing to have crossed my mind believe it or not," Serena said she still had enough energy to be sarcastic, "You thought of any?"

"Not yet," Ed replied and he handed the baby to Serena, "She's perfect."

Serena looked down at her and smiled, the baby was perfect she was tiny her hands were like mini starfish, she was heavier than Serena thought she would be it was like holding a sack of potatoes, expect a sack of potatoes are quieter. She started to cry, "Hey don't cry," Serena said, "Shh."

"She's probably hungry," The midwife said whilst walking in, "We usually like to try mothers breast feeding."

"I am aware of that," Serena said whilst looking at the midwife, "Sorry."

"Oh no it's fine you're tired," the midwife smiled, "Would you like to try and breast feed?"

"Yes," Serena nodded and Ed made a sorry face to the girl, "Take her for a second."

"Where you going?" Ed asked.

"To the toilet if that's OK with you?" Serena snapped and she got out of bed still a bit wobbly, "I'm fine."

"Don't turn out like her," Ed whispered down to his daughter, "Well a doctor yes just not so sarcastic."

Serena returned and laid on the bed she had began to experience backache, "Ouch," Serena whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked concerned.

"My back," Serena said.

"That's just a side effect of the epidural," Ed said and he handed their baby to Serena, "It should wear off soon."

"You're forgetting I'm a doctor too," Serena said whilst looking down at the baby, "Eleanor," she whispered, "That's it."

"That's a nice name… Eleanor it is then," Ed said whilst holding her tiny hand, "Hello."

The midwife walked in, "Okay shall we get you ready?" The midwife asked.

Serena nodded she didn't have the energy anymore to be sarcastic, after feeding her daughter she settled her back into the cot and she closed her eyes. Ed stood over the cot looking at his daughter she looked so peaceful he knew very soon she would be awake, so he made the most of the quiet by reading the paper. Half an hour later cries filled the room.

Serena woke up and stood by the crib and picked Eleanor up, "Hey it's ok," Serena said whilst walking around the room, she walked around rubbing her back, even tried to giving her to Ed but nothing worked, "Right you will stop this crying now," Serena said in a strict but comforting tone, "Mummy won't be putting up with this all the time."

"Motherly instincts," Ed laughed and Serena glared, "She's only a baby."

"Well done doctor," Serena said, "Why won't you stop crying," she was beginning to feel emotional, there was a burp and a milky substance came out, "Not on the top… no," Serena said and Ed laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You," Ed said whilst clearing the sick, "Well she's stopped crying."

Eleanor was no asleep again and Serena laid down and placed her on her chest, "I just want to go home."

"We will soon," Ed said and he poured her some water, "Here."

"Thanks," Serena said and she was careful not to move too much.

**1996**

Serena is sat with her mother, "Rena it's ok," Adrienne said whilst comforting her daughter, "I'm so sorry."

"He cheated and didn't have the guts to tell me and now he's gone," Serena said through sobs, "He's only ever thought about himself."

"Listen to me," Adrienne lifted her daughter's chin up, "You will do just fine."

"I can't be a doctor and a single mother mum it's impossible," Serena said and Adrienne hugged her, "How am I supposed to do it alone?"

"You're not alone you've got me," Adrienne said.

"Well as long as," Serena got off the sofa and picked her daughter up, "As long as she has me she doesn't need her dad."

"Rena don't shut him out of her life," Adrienne said, "As much as you hate him," she stood up, "She doesn't need to be punished," she stroked Eleanor's cheek.

"Who says I'm punishing her? I'm doing her a favour," Serena said angrily.

"You're doing yourself a favour… him not having contact with her means you don't need to talk to him," Adrienne said whilst taking Eleanor, "But she's the innocent one."

"Then what do I do?" Serena asked, "Do I just forgive him."

"You don't need too but for her sake," Adrienne sat Eleanor on her lap, "For her sake act grown up around him."

"Fine," Serena said and she sat down, "Bring her over here," Serena said to her mother and she was handed her daughter back, she laid down on the sofa legs up, Eleanor's head resting on her thighs and Serena sighed, "I can't have him messing her up."

"He won't," Adrienne said, "Not with you as a mother…" she smiled, "Look you can do this I'll support you surrender to being supported, you can't be miss independent all the time."

Serena stroked Eleanor's cheek.

"I remember your colleagues being shocked they couldn't see you being a mother… but looking at you you've shown your true colours," Adrianne said, "You're a natural."

"Wouldn't say that," Serena said and she smiled as she thought, "I remember their faces when Ed showed them the scan… it was embarrassing," She rested her head against the sofa arms, "But I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Good," Adrienne said, "I can stay if you want?"

"I'll be fine," Serena said and Adrienne decided to stay anyway, "Mum I'm fine."

"I wish I could believe you," Adrienne kissed Serena's head, "But you were always rubbish at lying."

After putting Eleanor to bed Serena walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and broke down, only to be comforted by her mother who took the wine away and replaced it with a cup of tea, "Now like it or not I'm staying," Adrienne said and Serena nodded, "So I want you to run a bath and relax I'll take care of Ellie."

"Ok," Serena took her mother's order.

Even the strongest of people need a little mother love, and Serena was one of these people.

**1997**

Being a single parent and finding it hard to find babysitters is hard, Adrienne was laid up with the flu and babysitters limited since most them were Ed's friends and she had detached herself from the circle she had no choice but to bring her two year old into work. Last thing she needed was her daughter to be here when she had a full theatre list, but it was that or leave her at home and lets face it even Serena wouldn't do that.

"Serena what is this?" James asked angrily, "You can't bring her here."

"Yes well I've had no choice," Serena said angrily back.

"You've got a full theatre list and with... with Ed gone we're still waiting on a back up anaesthetist, so could you please remove baby from hospital."

Serena glared, "So I'll just leave my toddler on her own then let her get her own food, put herself to sleep?" Serena had the voice of doom and James dropped his authority, "Exactly so no I can't as you put it "remove baby from hospital" my mother is ill with the flu most of my babysitters seem to think that I've done wrong and look at that your one of them," Serena went into her office and sat down.

"I'm not saying what Ed did was right I gave him a proper lecture," James said and Serena sighed, "But you've detached yourself away from us, we want to help."

"So why do you tiptoe around me?" Serena quizzed James, "What did his new squeeze tell you to not talk to me?"

"No," James said and he shut the door, "I just don't know what to say... I still don't."

"It's been a year and none of you can look at me without that pity look in your eyes," Serena took Eleanor out of her pram, "Do you think I want to bring her here? Where it's dangerous, there's equipment that she could easily get hold of but I had no other choice," She placed on her hip.

James smiled at Eleanor, "I'm about to clock off if you want I can look after her?" James offered, "I can stay here."

Serena thought for a second, "I can't put that on you."

"Serena Ed is my best friend she's his child, what kind of friend would I be?" James asked and Serena hesitated for a second before handing her over, "I promise she'll be fine."

Serena told him what he needed to do and if there was any problems to page her, "Thank you... James."

"No worries," James said whilst sitting on the sofa, "Now shall I tell you a story?" Eleanor nodded and James thought for a second, "Okay once upon a time..."

Down in theatre Serena was getting ready, "I've had to bring Eleanor in," she said to the other surgeon.

"Oh how come?"

"Most of my babysitters don't want to be around me," Serena used the scalpel to open up a patients stomach, "Suction please... and my mum's got the flu so I've had to bring her in."

"Serena you don't need to do this alone, I'm here for you..." the other surgeon said, "If you ever need a babysitter or a chat just call me."

"Thanks," Serena said whilst operating, "So have you heard from Satan?"

"He's dropped me in an email telling me about where he is... he asked about you."

"What did you tell him?" Serena sounding more worried than angry.

"Well I told him that you seem OK and that Eleanor seems happy... was that bad of me to say?" the other surgeon asked whilst swabbing.

"No it's fine," Serena sighed one year later and it still hurt her that Ed had left her for a younger model.

"Serena suction!" The other surgeon dashed for the suction, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Serena snapped, "Just fine."

"No you're not why did you come in?" the other surgeon asked concerned, "You should have called in sick."

"It's my mother who is sick not me," Serena replied her eyes were watering and her head was swimming, "Besides I can't just miss work because I couldn't find anyone..."

The other surgeon placed his hand on her forehead, "You're running a fever... right that's it Eddie call in Sam... and Serena go home."

"I don't need to," Serena said through gritted teeth.

"Look at you have you been near your mother?" he asked and Serena nodded, "So you've caught her flu so go home and rest."

"What I need is to be working not curled up on the sofa with chicken soup!" Serena shouted and she felt dizzy.

"Right come with me," the other surgeon dragged her out, "So let's see fever, dizzyness a headache, oh and now you're sneezing, what comes next is aching joints and limbs, chills, you could possibly come down with diarrhoea and look at that you're tired symptoms of classic flu so go home."

"I don't need to," Serena leant her head against the door.

"If you won't go home go to your office," the other surgeon grabbed her arm and physically dragged her to her office.

"Everything ok?" James asked, "You look awful."

"Oh thank you James," Serena said whilst sitting down.

"Go home," the other surgeon said, "Go."

Serena knew he was right but she didn't want to go home, "I'm fine."

"Pass me the thermonitor," he placed it in her mouth and waited, "38 degrees Celsius now correct me but that is a fever... why don't you want to go home?"

"Because I'm happy here," Serena placed her on her desk, Eleanor had woke up from her nap and began to cry, her cries made Serena's head throb, "Okay stop crying," she picked her up, "Can someone fill her drink cup up please."

"Serena I'm taking you home," James said, "And I'm not going until you've had a good nights sleep."

"James no," Serena said and she sat back down.

"Serena yes," James took Eleanor from her and walked out Serena could only follow, he drove them back to her house and decided to clear up a bit, "When did you last get a good nights sleep?"

"Well let's see oh early 1995 before this one was born," Serena replied and James looked at her, "What's with the face?"

"How have you survived?" James asked shocked.

"I've had too," Serena replied, "You can go now."

"Oh no... not until you've had some chicken soup and relaxed in the bath and had yourself a good nights sleep," James ordered, "I'll take care of munchkin."

"OK, OK if it shuts you up," Serena managed to get upstairs and James sighed - Ed had really left it all to her hadn't he?

"Ed you are such an idiot," James said whilst warming up Heinz chicken soup and then going over to the toddler, "Right I think we should get you ready for bed and then I'll stick you in front of the TV." James turned on the television and put on Playhouse Disney, he found the shows enjoyable partly because he was a big kid himself, "OK lets go."

After the soup had finished warming up and James had put Eleanor in her PJs and on the sofa, he waited for Serena to come back down, "I could've got her ready," Serena said and James frowned, "James why are you doing this?"

"Because I think Ed has been a total prick and as much as he is my best friend I want to make sure you and Ellie are OK... so just surrender to being cared for," James said kindly and Serena smiled lightly.

"Thank you," Serena said and she put Eleanor her lap, "I'm grateful."

"It's OK," James said.

**1999**

Serena walked into her daughter's classroom, "Right be good and I'll come pick you up later," Serena said and Eleanor hugged her mum, "Bye."

"Bye," Eleanor said whilst skipping to her desk at four years old she was bright, outgoing and had a thirst for knowledge her teacher felt was a gift. Unfortunately her curiosity had led her to wonder what would happen if she ate glue or instead of blowing the paint out of a straw she sucked it in and ended up vomiting violently. She had learnt her lesson for not ingesting blow paint and glue but she was about to learn another lesson – one that could leave her fighting for her life.

"Watch this one," the teacher so to a trainee, "She's very inquisitive and curious."

"Ok," the trainee laughed.

"No seriously she will wonder things only she can wonder," the teacher said, "So just keep an eye on her."

As the morning went on the trainee had her eye on Eleanor her teacher was right her being curious and inquizative.

"What would happen if I swallowed a battery?" Eleanor asked.

"You would become very, very ill," the teacher replied, "Now let's get back to the story… the-"

"No but what would actually happen?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know I just know you'll become very ill, now be quiet so I can finish the story," The teacher held up the book again. Bored of the story Eleanor looked around the classroom.

"Miss I need a wee," Eleanor said.

"Eleanor you can wait," the teacher said and Eleanor folded her arms, "It's nearly lunch."

"But I need to go now!" Eleanor said and everyone looked at her, "Please."

"Eleanor you can go stand by the wall for being very rude," the teacher sent her to the wall and Eleanor stood there arms folded, she came across two AAA batteries and picked them up and placed them in her pocket. When the lunch time bell rang Eleanor was sat at her table.

"Look what I got," Eleanor said showing her friends.

"I dare you to eat them," her friend said, "Bet you won't do it."

"Will too," Eleanor placed them in her mouth and swallowed, "There," she lifted up her tongue.

"You should not have done that you heared what the teacher said," her friend said, "You need to tell the teacher."

"No!" Eleanor said, "I will get in twouble… please don't," being four years old she was only scared about the teacher telling her mother so she kept quiet. During playtime she felt her stomach hurt and she vomited.

"Miss!" A child shouted, "Ellie's been sick."

"Oh dear," the teacher took her by the hand, "Okay let's get you inside."

"No," Eleanor said whilst holding her stomach, "My tummy hurts."

The teacher picked her up in a bridal carry and walked her into the staff room, "Someone get hold of Dr Serena Campbell her daughter's been taken ill."

"You are kidding me right?" A teacher asked no one liked to speak to Serena at work she was always so cold and sounded annoyed each time, "She'll be annoyed."

"Well I'm afraid she needs to be informed," the teacher said and she reached for some tissues, "Can someone phone her please."

The teacher who was hesitant picked up the phone and dialled, "Hello yes I need to speak to Dr Seren Campbell please it's urgent."

"I'm afraid she's in theatre," Serena's PA said, "I can take a message."

"Urmm I would rather talk to her it's to do with her daughter," the teacher said and she looked over to find Eleanor vomiting, "It's urgent."

"Okay I'll page you too theatre one, hang on please," the PA connected the phone to theatre one.

"Theatre one how can I help?" A scrub nurse said, "I'm afraid she's busy."

"It's urgent," the teacher said and she was shaking waiting for to be shouted at.

"Serena it's for you," the other surgeon said they were up to their necks in intestines, "It's urgent."

"Hello?" Serena asked angrily blood starting spurt, "Oh god someone use suction, yes what is it?" Serena asked rudely and the teacher sighed, "What? How long?"

"How long has she been vomiting for?" The teacher asked the other teacher.

"About ten minutes it's been non-stop and she's got bad stomach pains," the teacher explained.

"Right check her temperature if she has a fever I'll have to call my mother to get her," Serena was multitasking: operating and talking at the same time, "This a mess," Serena then had blood again spurt on her face, "Great," Serena said whilst trying to multitask, "How high?" Serena had to ask again.

"41.6," the teacher replied holding the thermometer in her hand.

"Okay I need to ask has she swallowed anything?" Serena asked and she heard the teachers ask her, "Are you sure?"

"Look we need you to come here," The teacher said, "Please."

"I can't just up and leave theatre I'm up to my eyes in intestines…" Serena sighed heavily.

"Serena go I'll take over," the other surgeon said, "Ok."

"Ok thanks James," she left theatre and just stayed in her scrubs, "I can't talk right now," she said to her F1 and she ran to the car park. Serena was not happy and as she entered the building she was stopped by the receptionist.

"Hello can I help?" the cheery receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see my daughter," Serena said whilst folding her arms, "Can you let me in please."

"I need to see ID," the receptionist said she was clearly new, Serena angrily got out her NHS badge, "Oh yes right this way."

As she entered the room she quickly pushed past the receptionist, "What happened?" Serena asked.

"Mummy my tummy hurts," Eleanor said whilst vomiting again.

"Right I'm not going to be mad at you… have you swallowed anything?" Serena asked and Eleanor tensed up, "I need to know," and some vomit got onto her scrubs, "Ellie?"

"I… I… you'll be mad," Eleanor said whilst shaking.

"Right now I'm more worried about your health," Serena said and Eleanor cried, "Tell me."

"I… I swallowed two batteries," Eleanor admitted.

"Oh my god," the teacher stood up and panicked.

"Mummy," Eleanor said whilst panicking now herself, "Mummy?"

"Right can you calm down please," Serena snapped at teacher, "And how long ago was that?"

"During lunch," Eleanor replied and she vomited again, "Mummy I'm scared."

"It's ruptured into her stomach, OK I need to take you to the ED," Serena picked her daughter up, "I'm coming back for answers," Serena said whilst running to the car. Eleanor was vomiting and Serena didn't care at this moment she reached A&E.

"Serena?" An A&E doctor asked, "Bring her in here," he said and she placed on the bed, "OK what's happened?"

"She's swallowed batteries at school… look I think it's already leaked into her stomach," Serena said as professional as she could, "She's been vomiting now for twenty minutes but it's just bile now and I'm worried she will damage her oesophagus," Serena said and the doctor examined her.

"Right Eleanor when I press here," he pressed on her abdomen and Eleanor screamed and cried, "She needs an X-Ray," he said and he jumped her up the list, "Right let's get her to X-Ray."

Serena followed her maternal instincts were beginning to cloud her medical judgement, "Look you can see she's scared just let me talk to her."

"Serena listen to me your medical judgement has been clouded you need to stand down," the doctor said and Serena tilted her head back, "I know it's hard."

They checked her X-Rays, "This is not good," Serena said and she wiped the tears off her face, "It's everywhere."

"The vomiting probably made it worse," the doctor said, "We need to take her into theatre."

"You are joking?" Serena asked, "No you can't I'm not having her die on the table."

"Listen to me I want you to put your professional head on," the doctor said, "You know this is the right thing to do."

"But she could bleed out," Serena said and she couldn't help but cry but she put her professional head back on, "Ok," Serena said and she signed the consent forms and she held her daughters small hand as she was put under Anaesthesia and she waited in the relatives room. Burying her face into her knees, this was a time she really needed Ed but he was far too busy shagging his new bird, "Oh god."

"Ms Campbell?" Eleanor's consultant walked in, "I'm not going to sugar coat this… there is a fifty-fifty chance of your daughter's survival the battery acid has leaked quite bad and we're doing all we can."

"But I need to prepare myself for the worse," Serena finished the sentence, "I know the drill."

The consultant decided it was best to leave her and he left her a book about grief, "It will help."

Serena looked at the book and completely broke down, "No… no."

The school had informed Serena's mother and Adrienne walked into the relatives room, "Oh Serena," she found her daughter curled up in a ball, "Serena look at me."

"Just go," Serena said and Adrienne sat on the sofa, "Mum just go."

"If you think I'm going you have another thing coming," Adrienne said gently, "Look at me."

Serena sat up she was then pulled into a hug by her mother, "I can't lose her."

"Listen to me," Adrienne said whilst trying to fight away her own tears, "Right now your daughter needs you to be strong."

"What's the point when she's going die?" Serena asked, "Look what her consultant gave me."

"Well he's just being kind," Adrienne said, "Now listen to me Serena," she cupped her face in her hands, "She's going to be fine."

"Mum you're talking to someone who knows," Serena said and she cried, "She's not going to be ok."

After about three hours in theatre and three hours waiting Serena was resting on her mother's lap, her mother was stroking her hair. They were interrupted by the surgeon, Serena braced herself and she took her mother's hand.

"Ms Campbell," the consultant and the surgeon sat down, "Despite our predictions your daughter has pulled through," he said and Serena felt her mother squeeze her hand, "We have managed to repair the damage done to her digestive system and intestines and she is in recovery… as you know she will be a bit groggy and scared when she wakes up," the surgeon explained.

"I would like to apologize for earlier I shouldn't have given you that book," the consultant said, "It was very unprofessional of me."

"Thank you," Serena said to both of the men, "Thank you."

"You can go see her," the consultant said, "She's still asleep but she'll feel a lot safer if she knows you're there… as you would know."

Serena walked into the paediatric recovery room. Eleanor looked so peaceful and tiny she had an oxygen mask on and IV fluids hooked up to her, "We've had to put her on IV Fluids because the vomiting-"

"Made her dehydrated thank you I know," Serena said and she took her daughter's hand, "I haven't lost my ability to doctor."

"Of course," the nurse said and she backed off, "We'll be back soon."

Serena had already lost her husband to a younger model and she was very close to losing her daughter, she couldn't help but think she was jinxed, Serena felt her daughter wake up, "Ellie it's ok."

Eleanor started to cry, "Mummy."

"It's ok I'm here," Serena said soothingly, "Okay calm down."

"My tummy hurts," Eleanor said and Serena nodded.

"It will do darling," Serena said, "Okay but it'll feel better soon."

"Am I okay now?" Eleanor asked and Serena nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Shh you don't need to be sorry for anything," Serena said and she stroked her daughter's face, "Okay listen to me you're ok."

"You can sit on the bed with her," the nurse said, "It's fine."

Serena took off her shoes and got on the bed, Eleanor rested her head on her mother's chest, "Right I want you to promise me you will not swallow anymore batteries."

"I promise," Eleanor said and that was another lesson Eleanor had learnt from digesting foreign objects, "I promise."

Serena smiled and thanked the lord that her daughter was safe.

**2013**

Seeing her daughter back in hospital made her think about that day fourteen years ago, it was so weird her daughter was back in hospital but not in the same one she was before, her daughter was eighteen and not four and the doctor who operated on her wasn't the same doctor, she felt weird fourteen years ago her daughter was very ill and fourteen years later her daughter was recovering and this time Ed was there not that she was pleased but she was happy that Eleanor had both parents only person was missing was her mother, the one woman who had been there for her through it all Ed leaving, supporting her whilst she worked and with childcare and most of all she was there when no one else was and even though she had her daughter back part of her wanted her mother to there to see. Serena went into her office and poured herself the glass of wine Ed had gave her and no one came to her when she was crying. Expect one person she least expected to follow.

"Serena," Ed said gently he took the wine away from her, "Come here," Ed said and Serena now in an emotional state didn't care who it was and she just fell into Ed's arms, "What am I going to do with you?" The pair stayed like that until Serena's pager went off Eleanor wasn't in trouble she wanted her parents as they walked back to the ward Ed and Serena sat back down on the chairs and talked to their daughter.

**This came to me whilst watching Emmerdale I don't know how ha but reviews are welcome and appreciated (: X**


End file.
